


Your’s and mine.

by Stuckasmainwrites



Series: The lost boys [3]
Category: The Lost Boys - Fandom
Genre: AU, Attempted to fit time, Cannon Divergence, F/M, Horror Comedy, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, cannon regular gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckasmainwrites/pseuds/Stuckasmainwrites
Summary: The man stood there before them, he was so ... average and almost sweet before. His eyes a cold and distant pain one couldn’t quite point glassy from the forming tears that would not fall, removing his glasses to wipe them away. “ It was all going to be so perfect, Lucy. Just like one big happy family. Your boys.....And my boys.” He spoke his voice weak with a half hearted gesture towards the table were the Corpse of David laid still. There was yelling, one of the boys - star shifted running out it was a blur. Micheal remained in the shadows his heart beating rapidly in his chest, his breathing sharp and uneven before the ground fell from under him and the world went black.Micheal finds himself apart of a gang of the undead, fitting in is easier then he had thought. Sleep all day. Party all night. It’s fun to be a vampire. Maybe they were right. Maybe things could have been great. What if they did.
Relationships: David/Micheal emerson, Heavily implied Poly lost boys, star/Micheal emerson
Series: The lost boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ‘blood sucking Brady bunch’ this is my take on a Vamp! Family au that sort of begins in cannon and goes off on its own path. Is it all real? Or a fabrication. This is a remaking of my old fic ‘one HAPPY family’ as that was basically just me rewriting scenes and I wasn’t happy with it or it’s formating

“Do you know where they took me tonight star?” 

“I-I- I tried to stop him, I told him I-“

“Do you know.”

“Yes...but I told them! I begged-“ 

Micheals attention flashes back and forth in time staring now to his ceiling, smudged by greased hand prints across the white surface. His arms laid over his chest, his face somber his eyes unblinking as if prepared for his own funeral. “𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐋𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞...” her voice still echoed in his head. She thought so highly of him? He was in no level of control as her... how long has she been like that? When he could barley last two nights without... the taste still lingered on his tongue. Metallic and salted by the air of the beachside town but it wasn’t disgusting... almost sweet this unexplainable flavor he could not quite put to words. His mind flashed again to the beach, those twisted unholy faces glancing down at him with nashing teeth and yellow... Glowing eyes. They grinned and giggled amongst themselves watching him, watching him as if he was a Raccoon fumbling in the garbage nawing at a bone. At a bone. The idea made him gag, nearly but nothing came out of it his stomach groaned and twisted in knots. “Micheal you didnt...” she gasped softly her shock sending a pain into his chest. No, he could not be upset... not on her account. She was the one to bring him to them to guide him alone like some stray puppy, and she admitted this to him. She spoke tears in her eyes trying to explain herself, maybe he was being unreasonable maybe it wasn’t right of him to yell but did he not have a right to be angry? He was damned! She spoke to him of running away , of running away taking laddie she wanted him with her. She wanted him to join her, the three of them, safe. He refused, maybe he should t have been so rude... maybe he was right. He could not leave his brother and what about his mother? What would she think of him, how would she have handled it? That was what he had seen of Star, he feared it would be his last... that she would go though and disappear into the night. Micheal stared to the ceiling again his mind racing , he could not hear her voice he could not understand it over the noise of his own heart beating in his ears. The vision of the boys again bloodied and laughing, at what? At him. At someone. He didn’t remember much of what they had said to him, he remembered being touched and jostled and slapped on the shoulder. Watching their faces twist and contort into something more human again wiping the blood from themselves, riding fast and unnoticed in the night back to their little cave he escaped as fast as his bike would take him. What escape was there for him now? He is one of them, he is going to be one of them with little hope. None after tonight, he saw the way sam looked to him this disappointment and fear in his eyes. Micheal made his way down stairs, crawling practically his legs numb he was practically dragging his feet clinging to the banister. He laid in one of the armchairs hands on his knee staring out to the taxidermy decorating the wall. “Hey god, I know you probably hate me-“ he prayed under his breath , never quite such a church goer but it was worth a shot. Sam came down shortly after still holding his fingers in a cross like position “I’m pretty sure that don’t Work Sammy.” Micheal added plainly, he didn’t feel himself burning up or anything like that. “Ah..” he hissed grabbing his stomach again. “A reaction!” “Stomach pain..” “from Blood you psycho!” Sam added sitting in the chair across the room holding himself, the natural battle position. “Alright... so my brothers gonna be a vampire..” “gonna be?” Micheal cracks in disbelief, like he wasn’t already. “You have to die Micheal” “DIE?!” “Hey, I’m the one who read the comic”. Sam pointed out his voice shaking thought his sass. Micheal clutched at his chest, he could feel his heart against his hand faster , faster it kept beating he couldn’t hear whatever his brother was mumbling about garlic shirts and protective measures and fake school paperwork. He didn’t hear a thing until the door clicked open, Lucy stumbled inside wiping at her cheeks red with a bit of tipsiness. “Oh! Boys. What are you still doing up?” she asked softly patting the dog on the head as she made her way to the couch. “Are you actually getting along?” She hummed a soft relived smile on her lips, especially after how Micheal had been acting lately this was great news. “Yea mom.” Micheal spoke his head tossed back pounding still, he strained a weak smile for show. “ well that’s great.” She slapped her leg lightly standing up wiping off her skirts. “Oh, I forgot to mention. We all are going over to Max’s for dinner tomorrow... he wanted to meet you better and Sam? I think you owe us this after how you behaved at the last one.” Sam swallowed staring out, at least this one wasn’t a vampire. “Your right, yea. What time will we be going over?” “8’o’clock why?” “ no uhh no reason.” He smiled sweetly, the things he could get away with. 

So it was that simple. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it, before the morning came his heart would stop and then he’d really be one of them. They had always wanted him, for this, yet why him? There was a million other teens on the boardwalk every damn night. It hardly mattered now, he did not have the time to reflect. He wasn’t scared, not really, all the fear and uncertainty he seamed to feel the night before seamed to wash away from him gone out the window into the night. Star had taken any second thoughts away with her. He took a breath, staring now half hovered over the Toilet gasping for breath, it felt like every stomach bug he had ever gotten at once. The bowl was stained red, he couldn’t tell if it was from the poor kid or himself. Was there a difference? Hacking and coughing away gasping, sputtering his fingers griped tightly to the porcelain Frame of the thing. It would end. He knew that, he felt that and yet why did it panic him? He wasn’t scared, not of dying knowing he wouldn’t... not completely. No, it was the pain that scared him, the life he was about to be plunged into headfirst. God! The dinner! Could he even stomach it? Yes. He’s seen them eat, he can eat. He can hide it that well... what about school about working. God he felt idiotic, his heart twinged and he back hitting his head hard against the tile floor.

-

David didn’t like to disappoint. He liked to provide and impress , his eyes had been on Micheal since the beginning. Micheal was strong, attractive and from what they had put him though not that bad of a fit, he loosened up. Max had proposed the plan to the boys on what he had wanted to do, about Lucy. He had No argument against turning Micheal, it was easier then he had thought. Max seemed to be enamored with the idea of a mother, the idea of some omnipotent being that would magically get him and the others calm and under control. The idea made him laugh, he wasn’t one for the hugs and the baby talk he shivered at the thought but he didn’t hate it. As much as he masked it, he did not hate the idea of someone being there- someone more then max more understanding of those sorts of things. The idea fascinated the boys , someone caring and there to talk to and tell you how things are going to be alright. That would have been useful , but now it is far to late for any of that. To late. It will be fun regardless a new person to mess with just as much as they did the old man and she was just as easy to. So quick to scare... 

The boys flooded into the hotel late in the night , laughing and shrieking with this terrifying delight arms hooked over the others shoulders. “Oh, he’s gonna be fun.” Paul snickered practically galloping over to one of the dresser’s. “Fun and dumb.” Dwayne added with a laugh looking over the lengthy blond’s shoulder filing though the drawer of unorganised cassette tapes. Marko snickered at this thumbing though a magazine, it’s spread rolling out “ he’s realll nice.” He rolled. “To nice.” David sat himself down, pulling the lighter out of his pocket staring. “But, he’ll come around.” He hummed placing the joint between his lips and lighting it. Micheal. The more the name passed his lips the more he had wanted him, the more he wanted Micheal for him to be a part of all of this. These young and naïve shining eyes that seamed to glow at any new experience, this new world he welcomed well despite his panic. They could help him, they could, he could, if he would simply open to the idea. “Winnah!” Paul yelled out tossing hair arms in the air slapping play. Dwayne scoffed rolling his eyes and stepping away, digging though his own things for something to do. David chuckled slowly laying his head back against the chair looking up to the carven roof, he’s been thinking to much. He hates it. “I see smoke, should I be worried?” David opened his eyes to find Marko hovering over him a smug little look on his face. “Save it.” He snapped. “I’m just sayin’. .” The other shrugged hands rubbing his shoulders. David groaned rolling his head around his neck “yea” the other was right. “I like him. He’s a interesting catch, it’s what Max wanted. All’s comin’ together”. He exhaled. Micheal had filled his thoughts, he wasn’t sure it was good. “See, you got it.” Marko beamed, his head craning up to see Paul reaching in behind one of his curtains his head bobbing to the music. “Hey! “ he screamed quickly watching the other take his things. He jumped over the fountain sprinting to grab him.

-

Night. Micheal lurched awake, there was nothing. His head did not pound and his stomach did not twist he felt fine, he felt amazing. Changing and walking out of the room without wobbling or moaning anything of the sort. “I’m going out.” He spoke, his voice cool and indifferent. “What about the dinner? Micheal I expect you to be back i time I really-“ “I’ll go straight there ma.” He could see the distress on her face this soft disappointment yet she did not say anything out loud. He closed the door behind himself fishing his keys out of his pockets “Micheal.” A chill went down his spine , David. “How did-“ he stammered his words coming down the steps, the boys look between themselves with a laugh sharing a knowing look. “Your going to need to stop asking questions, Micheal.” He hummed. Micheal felt strange, so strange. He should be scared and he was , yet he was oddly comforted by something in the others voice, something by how calm the others were. “I-I right..” he stumbled over his words nodding looking between all of them how eager they looked. After the night before he wasn’t sure of anything they looked the same, the acted the same indifferent behavior. Fun and free. Yet he had seen them. What they look like beneath it all, petruding cheekbones and brow and the teeth- fangs. Fangs looked like. They laughed at him, soaked in blood and guts they laughed at him. He did not gag , he did not cry anymore. “You need to calm down Mikey.” Paul snickered picking at his teeth, the group walked out of the drive. “We’re not going to eat you.” Dwayne hummed, amused by the prospect of Michael’s remote fear he still clung to. “Yea Micheal.” Marko hummed laughing under his breath. Micheal rolled his eyes a slight smirk “I know that..” he scoffed. David wrapped his arm around the others shoulder looking to the sky before the other again “You need to let go of that worry Micheal, didn’t you hear me? you’ll never die” he added , pointing this out again to the other. There is nothing to fear when there is little that can end you. Never die. He made this noise within his throat shoving his hands in his pockets shrugging , trying to act cool - the way the others conducted themselves. So... free. That was all he could describe it. Of fear , of death , of other’s opinions, schooling and work all of it. Careless. Another word that came to mind. He could feel all of their eyes on him, their smirking faces how they laughed. Paul kicked a cab out of their path walking ahead his arms out at his sides smiling “cmon..” he looked between the others this look growing on his face. Marko having a growing excitement, Dwayne glancing to David all of them looking seemingly begging with their eyes. He had never noticed this before, but they had whole conversations without opening their mouths. “We can’t do that Micheal.” Marko added patting the other on the back catching up with Paul, walking backwards as he spoke. “How-“ they howled with laughter around him. “Questions Micheal! Questions!” David spoke within his laugh shaking his head and guiding him along. 

The group continued on, walking really together in this sort cluster talking and yelling into the night. “There is a better way.” The others shared a knowing look, Micheal turned his head to the side. “What do Ya... what’d ya mean?” He stammered slightly though his confusion, the one thing it could not help was his speech. There was bit of woods before reaching the boardwalk, a outcropping of trees really , just enough to make you squint to see the distant lights of the rides, the sound of the blaring summer concerts. “And I know, but you wouldn’t let me grab my bike..” he added as they reached the center of the woods. “Not even Riding Micheal.” David hummed his voice it’s smooth cold done that buzzed in his ears. Micheals attention switches over to Marko, the small male glanced to David and back to him grinning from ear to ear. He gave a small wave within a moment he was gone, disappeared from the earth near completely, the lower tree branches swayed with the gust of wind. “What the hell-“ he mumbled under his breath his eyes wide, Paul laughed hard clapping his hand on the males shoulder making a rock sign with his other hand. “Take it easy man.” He disappeared just as easily. He felt this coming he knew this was coming from the way Dwayne looked at him, smiling he said nothing but had disappeared after them. It was the bridge all over them , the fucking train still blared in his ears and their laughter how god damn funny they thought themselves. How fun!? His face grew a bright red shade of shock and embarrassment, were they trying to teach him or humiliate him? He couldn’t tell, did he even want to know which. “Cmon.” David egged on from beside him , stopping out the remains of his joint. “I-I can’t do... ThAt,” he mumbled again gesturing up. He could hear them talking, whispering and laughing for a moment it sounded as if there was a group of chattering bats. “Sure you can.” David added stepping back over to his side. The image flashed in his head of that night on the bridge... that’s how they didn’t die wasn’t it? That’s how they pulled it off... they weren’t falling, not completely- they caught themselves. Flying. His mind flashes again to his face found pressed, smacked against the ceiling this near vortex pulling him upwards... outwards. Was that them? Trying to drag him off into some unknown?! Was it himself?! Got he’d didn’t know he didn’t know a thing and it was driving him insane. If he went along with this all their wild bullshit me must eventually figure it all out. “I dunno-“ “do I have to carry you?” David smirked, he seamed excited at the prospect. “No.” Micheal added quickly. “Then cmon.” David disappeared into the dark after them. Grounded. Micheal stared up to the tree line the branches swaying in the night breeze or was it the others? He paused staring out.

It was sloppy, uneven. Micheal appeared to be more controlled by the air then he had over it, toppling over himself in a sort of summersault, he could have made a cheer squad. He tried to push the boys laugher out of his mind, the excited shout and imitation from Paul as if this was purposeful. He waved a hand away , in time he had found his legs, wobbly like a beginning sailor “I’m good- I’m good.” He hissed holding his arms out for a moment shaking. He smiled in triumph hands on his hips looking to the other boys, Paul still flipping somewhere off behind him “five says he hurls, .” Dwayne commented his arms crossed a confident expression on his face. “Ten says he breaks something” Marko added the two nodded. “I’m impressed Micheal..” David added a small smile curling on his lips. “I’m better then I look.” Micheal smiled, this boast in him that he managed this much. They weren’t so bad, hell they were fun- when not Savagely ripping people to shreds. “ Good. Your going to need that.” Micheal flinched hearing hacking in the distance, Marko begrudgingly slips Dwayne a five. Five , ten ... eight oh fuck eight o’clock. His face turns ashen as he stand- floats there running his hands down his face. How could he let this happen again. “Actually, guys... I gotta go. I have to go, my mother she set up this dinner with her employer. If I’m late again I’m never going to hear the end of it.” He explained groaning the entire time his hands caught in his curls, the terrible truth was that he honestly did not want to go. He did not want to leave, not now anyways, to go back home and sit some dinner with a guy even more awkward. David looked at him curiously, all of the boys had as he spoke of his mother like he owed something to anyone. They didn’t understand such a concept, not fully nothing past some off stories and fairytale concepts. Listen to your mother, she knows best. What mother? They shook out of it. They didn’t long or miss a single bit of it, who would trade such freedom to be held? They can hold themselves at night. “A dinner?”He raised his brows as if he was surprised and unknowing. “No shit.” He laughed rubbing under his nose. “Go. Your not our hostage Micheal, your one of us. No one controls the other... though I like to think I get my say.” His words changed in the sentence starting kind enough before a blank, cold hard stare that seamed to punctuate his words. There would come a time when Micheal wouldn’t leave them, there wouldn’t be gaps between his time with the boys and the time with his family. There wouldn’t be this rapid darting back and forth, and it was sooner then he realized. 

-

Six o’clock , Seven o’clock , eight o’clock , Lucy was pacing the floor in front of the window, pearls and odd smelling perfume. She had been acting a little off all day, Sam took note of this she even had her nails done longer then usual. “Mom I’m sure he’ll be fine, we could leave a note! Like a treasure hunt I’m just he could fine it..” he hid a small laugh under his breath shutting up quickly looking down to his lap. “Maybe your right.” She nodded making her way back over to grab her purse, Sam was lounged on one of the couches Nanook across his laps the dog appeared to pout. His lips curling up in a slight growl with Lucy walking past him “Oh?!” She gasped in a little bit of shock, in all their years Nanook was never a rude boy. “I-it’s probably Nothin’ let’s go.” Sam added his weak explanation pushing his dog from his lap and standing a weak smile on his face. Maybe that wasn’t a lovely wine she was talking about the night before... that was a level of kinda Stupidity he expected From Micheal not mom. The ride was silent and awkward, he just stared out the window the entire time this panic growing in his mind over the idea of maybe his mom was a - he was panicked. The frog brothers couldn’t help as they would simply say to kill her two and grandpa? He wasn’t even sure about him, he still scared Sam if he’s completely honest. Weird old man. They were welcomed inside Max’s home rather descriptly, he made a inter ordeal out of being sure they were clearly allowed. Is everyone here weird? It was a normal makeup dinner, a apology for himself and the frogs messing up the last one but the man was clear of suspension. His brother and now even possibly his mother, was not. “I’m sorry Micheal couldn’t make it on time, I left a note telling him to come around if he gets home on time. I don’t know what’s been up with him... but , well. Teenagers.” She shrugged with a slight laugh her cheeks red with embarrassment, she was wild herself as a kid so she didn’t place a whole lot of blame. “I’m sure your great with him, he just... needs to come around to a new place.” Max smiled warmly to her, she blushed deeper in return. Yuck. Romance. “Well, Sam what about you? I am already getting to know your Lovely mother but I’d like to make a effort to..” he waved his hands in a bit of a circle. “Get to know her family. That’s what I was going to say! I apologize.” He laughed at his own foolishness, how did Sam ever think this dork was a vampire? He blinked “I’m uhh... I’m into comics... I guess and music.” He shifted in his hair playing with his food on his fork. “Ah, what kind? If you mind me asking?” The man smiled warmly to him glancing down. “Um.. I like action comics. I’m not big into horror.” He curled up his nose with a slight smirk before pausing again “and rock music.” He added, slowly warming up to the idea of Max. He wasn’t all that bad of a guy really, from what he could tell. The doorbell rang and he sprang to his feet “I’ll- I’ll get it !” He cried out quickly taking a step back from the table. “Oh no Sam that’s really not nessisary, I can-“ max began to sit up. “No, no i insist, Micheal uhh owes me a quarter.. I thought I’d take the chance.” He insisted scurrying though the practical neon green kitchen to the front door. The air was instantly chilled by Micheals presence, he shivered cocking his head to the side “where have you been I mean seriously Mike! Ya left me alone to... to old people flirting.” He shivered again his eyes like he had seen war. He watched his brother again carefully eying the guy up and down, his jeans still dirty and his hair wrecked- even leaves collected in it. It wasn’t even that windy! “Your a disaster you know that? Why are you just standing there?” Sam crossed his arms watching his brother. “Boys? Are you alright?” Lucy called in from the other room. “Fine! One second.” Sam yelled returning to his brother in confusion. “Do ya know where this is sammy...” Micheal whispered staring blankly for a moment. The home was a bit of a ways from the boardwalk over the bluff... not to far from the place was the set of public stairs used to get down to the beach by that condemned sea cave. It was so close, it could not be a coincidence. “Yea... we’re at a house buddy.” Sam bent slightly hands on his knees. “Do you need to take something? Where’s your bike...?” He paused noticing that there was no possible way he could have walked this all in such time. “Doesn’t matter..” Micheal mumbled still standing at the threshold of the doorway, something within himself keeping him from going inside. Instinct, something telling him- nerves maybe? “Well... just come in and -“ Micheal quickly stepped in. Didn’t burst into flames so... that was good. 

Micheal sat down at the table “sorry I uh.. got wrapped up with some friends.” He played excuses trying his best to make them pass. Sam rolled his eyes as the older sibling always gets away with everything since they moved, he was sure she’d even forgive. ‘Oh sorry mom I accidentally became a vampire I don’t have to go to school now’ some kids have all the luck. A vampire. His own brother! He still was grappling with that fact, he didn’t want to kill him... he couldn’t really, their brothers. Brothers don’t kill each other, unless maybe mobesters. Is Micheal in the vampire mob?! No. He doesn’t look that different, doesn’t act it... though he’s more tired and angry then he is usually. He’ll figure it out... maybe start wearing a cross necklace but he’ll figure it out, just have to figure out how to feed him without killing people- or having him kill people- or people. He didn’t like the concept, of his brother being like this- killing people and stalking in the night like his comics or him being older and his brother staying the same forever... without him. “I’m afraid I haven’t been completely honest with you Lucy..” Max spoke up over the silence of silverware, his hand placed over her own with a gentle pondering sort of look. “I hope it’s not something bad?” She asked , hopeful. Something was going good for her for the first time since the divorce and she was not about to go back. No way in hell. “No. No no, at least I hope not, you see...” he paused struggling for the way to say it again. “You know I’ve told you I had taken in some boys? And well, I’m afraid I’m not nearly half as good a caregiver- a father as you are a mother..” he paused watching the blush grow on her cheeks. “I’ve hidden them for to long, I should have been honest and upfront with how... routy they are.” He sighed running his hand though his hair. “I’m sure they aren’t that bad Max, everyone just... needs a little understanding.” She smiled passing a glance to Micheal who sunk down in his chair. “I would love to meet them, if I get a chance.” She added her head turned to the side. Sam swallowed, the guy didn’t look like he had children or even could handle kids if the guy was sweating at hand holding. Max shifted sitting upright in his seat leaning his head back slightly “boys, you can come in now.” He called. All of them gave a expression of surprise and albeit shock when he had called the boys in , they had not expected them to be around that given day. This collected sound of Leather and jewelry , a jangle of noise came from down the hall stepping from the shadows. It was them! It was the group that chick Stiffed Micheal for that first day. “I hope we aren’t interrupting.” Hummed the main one, he stood in front he was presumed their leader of sorts. Lucy gasped softly a awkward grin “not at all..” she spoke straining her smile. She knew these boys, they had harassed her outside of the video store on her way home a few days ago. Them? Micheals eyes widen in this sudden shock and he shifted quickly to sit upright Sam couldn’t hear what he was mumbling but it was clear. Vampires. 

-

He isn’t sure what he wanted from Micheal, he seamed like a average guy. A regular dude trying hard to act tough he tried so hard on that first night, he felt a little part of him - well if he hadn’t laughed so hard. Micheal was to rope in the rest but Micheal was also do to David, he could see the way he watched him. No he liked Micheal, he was going to fit in more then fine. The lengthy blond leaned up against Dwayne from behind, his hands on his shoulder resting his head on his hands watching the dinner guests turn to them in awe. He swayed unable to be still smirking casually with a bit of glee. “ good, we did not want to seam rude.” David smoke his voice this cold monotone that only he could make come across as polite in such a situation. “Max, you didn’t tell me these were your boys.” Lucy spoke softly a hand to her chest, trying to keep composure. She almost looked scared. “Please do not tell me they had caused trouble for you?” He asked gently, his eyes glancing up from her for a moment glaring, but he couldn’t quite bring it to be threatening despite this all the boys shit themselves up. “It was nothing, just kids being kids.” Paul laughed at this tapping against Dwaynes shoulder like a drum letting go and spinning on his heels. The living room was adjacent to the kitchen but there was a bit of a drop off before reaching it, he jumped down into the pit staring up to the others sitting on the edge of the couch. “Nothin’ serious. We didn’t mean to offend ... Mrs..?” David played the part of unknowingness well. “Emerson, but please don’t be so formal, Call me Lucy.” She smiled softly. “Lucy.” The name slipped off his tongue as if it were pure gold. “I thought it would do us all some good to get to know one another, Lucy this is David, Paul, Marko and Dwayne.” He gestured between everyone who gave a collective response notably Marko “hello.” He squeaked somewhat amused giving a small wave from the side of the pit. Paul blurred out the rest of the conversation, basic getting to know formal introductory crap, he couldn’t slip away or anything of the sort or he would feel it later. He sat there drumming against his thigh mumbling lyrics under his breath, answering a random question or so. He wanted this slow, he knew that - he couldn’t just rush a urban mother into something like this but god it felt like his was courting her. What year is this ?! It’s 1987 not 1887 he felt like he was slowly dying waiting for this to happen, so they didn’t have to wait around and wonder he just wanted to go out and enjoy himself again, all of them did really. The boys were getting antsy , shifting around where they sat, Paul especially. Conversation, hello , goodbye, good evening may I take your tea cup my lady level bullshit. “Man this Fuckin’ blows.” Paul leaned over whispering to Marko, the other wasn’t taking it that well either. Marko absolutely detested formality, fancy things and proper in general, he was squirming tearing at the couches surface with his long nails tearing at the surface. “You telling me.” He whispered back in agreement watching the conversation go on, sometimes he wishes he could be like Dwayne silent when wishing to be. Lucy tried conversation “how old are you boys” “....” “where are you boys from” “..... around.” “School?” “.....” it did not go well. Simple questions with complex answers , they dodged some and constructed a narrative with others, not exactly lying. They were young and from around here, San Francisco wasn’t to greatly far besides that, they never had much schooling so they did interly lie though that portion. “Uhhh I’m- grades good.” Paul blurted. Great. 

This continues for nearly a hour until the boys become completely exhausted of such conversation and Marko was fully content in having ripped a small portion of the couch to shreds to keep himself from screaming. Paul scampered quickly up the step , though the kitchen and out the door taking in the sudden waft of night air. “We aren’t going to have to do that regularly..” Marko asked quickly grabbing at their arms turning to each of them “tell me we aren’t gonna have to do that regularly.” He practically begged this. “No. Not regularly.” Dwayne mused leaning against the front of his bike looking just as drained as the rest of them. “ were expected to at least know the chi- the woman I mean...” He grunted. “Yea! Know her! Not ‘pardon me Madame but I’ve know the most scandalous actions to have taken place’ “ Marko snapped with air quotes taking the nearest rock and chucking it. “Maybe something good will turn up like... good .” Paul held his hands at his hair making gestures with them trying to voice the thought, it escaped him from the moment his mouth had open. “Good just- something good I am not staying for that crap again, not even interesting food- that maybe I could forgive.” He added sitting up straighter hands on his legs. “Boys, relax.It’s not everyday. Far from the worst thing, could be Golfing.” David added smirking, in unison they all screamed out in a mocking terror cackling as they rode out.


	2. People are strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Sam try to wrap their heads around this situation. They find little assistance in the comic books. Marko finds annoyance in David’s focus on Michael. Lucy finds a shocking revelation.

Lucy wiped a small drip of sweat from her brows with a cloth hiding her embarrassment turning to help another costumer. “ I hope I’m not to slow at this; you Seam so much better then I am.” She sighed softly a look of admiration to the young woman sharing the counter space. “I just have more experience then you that’s all, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it. Go far even, he likes you you know.” Maria hummed , unable to hide her smile as she bagged another set of tapes. “I do.” She smiled in return. “Your doing good for yourself here. It’s something about this place.” Maria noted her eyes going around the store “something about Santa Carla, makes people feel like they belong. In some strange way.” She laughed spitting out her gum. Lucy reflected on this, she had seen a lot of weird looking young people about , people of all possible walks of life simply living. This certainly wasn’t the average suburb in Arizona, she clicked her tongue “ you know, I think your right. I’ve never really thought of that.” She added with a soft interested surprise. 

It had been a week now and Lucy was growing concerned for Micheal, he was never around much and often skipped out on dinner. It was as if he could not speak to her any longer, her heart twisted in her chest at the idea that he may be hurting. Sam was no better, he stuck around and would speak with her and her farther but he always looked so concerned and had tried on new jewelry. The earring she was fine with but now he began wearing one of those faux golden chains with the cross on the end. He never was real attentive on Sundays she wondered what had brought this about. The one thing that seamed to be going well for her was Max he was such a good listener wasn’t he? So caring though he did feel the need to show off when eating out ordering lavishly these fancy sort of meals and often giving unwarranted advice. We all have our quirks she supposed. “I still don’t see what you find so wrong with him dad. You were so happy when I’d started dating again.” She asked sitting in one of the lawn chairs on the porch , grandpa Emerson across from her wearing cheap shades. “I am happy, just not about him.” She scoffed in disbelief taking a sip of lemonade. “What is so wrong? I’m a single mother and he is trying to take care of those four boys if that’s what it’s about? If anything I would think that would make us more able to relate to each other.” She squirmed with a bit of discomfort she really could not see what was so wrong about this. First Sam acts up at their first dinner , then the second and now her father seams against the very idea of it. “You did find them strange, those boys?” Grandpa added shifting lower into his chair taking a gulp of the root beer. “People are strange.” She shrugged smugly batting away the idea.

“You don’t even bat a eye, notice their faces..” he noted silently, his fingers gripping against the board. He knew those boys just as she did, he knew their faces well as she should recall. “Why- why ever would I do that?” She mumbled , more confused then she ever was upset. “None of them familiar?” Old man Emerson asked this , his brows meeting. “Why would they be?” She asked softly taking another sip of her lemonade thinking back onto that night, her mind flashing between the boys faces. How indifferent and almost annoyed they were to the conversation, she didn’t immediately recall anything bad - none of them looked mistreated or vile. Lucy paused for a moment biting her lip before her eyes had grown “David.” She whispered shapely the words falling out of her mouth. How could she have ever forgotten! She was a bit off in her youth, as if a flower child and a wild card had smashed together one night. she drank like a sailor and danced as if no one was watching, she once hitchhiked though three states completely topless and singing. Her father nodded simply shifting forward “and what of this David?” She paused again thinking back, David. She dated a David during her wild years, he remembered him well. He was smooth and this alluring cool radiated from him, he didn’t do bell bottoms or have a time with much straight pants. His hair done soft shaggy style layers and he was more a fan to the Rocker side of things as to herself, her flowing and thin shirts and bell bottom jeans. He was such a softie! She always thought he would be this cold faced sort of guy who’d be shit but she gave him a shot, after all he was quite good at riding, concert going and skipping school all she ever wanted to doHe’d act so tough, so in control with his friends that she would always have this fear, yet alone it was soft hand touches and these looks that would nearly kill her. The boys face, her little fling her quick summer blip... his face came back to her now all his stubble and how he smirked such a cocky shit they used to laugh at what he could get away with. Her mind flashed to the boy from that night, comparing it to rose tinted memories. Nearly identical. “He must have a son!” She cried out in a shock. Poor David just have died somehow if his son was being watched over by Max. “Not a son.” Grandpa swallowed sliding over a slightly messed photograph to her. Sure enough the photo was of the two of them, twisted into each other leaning against his bike. Her face scrunched up mid laugh smiling brightly, his with that smirk barely containing a laugh behind those bright eyes. “him!” He yelled.

This had been bothering her all evening, seeing that image and how it had flooded back to her. Him. It was no child it was remarkable there was not a single difference since then. It couldn’t be him, that was wildly idiotic, perhaps it was time to get rid of her fathers plants in the window sill- she was not completely ignorant to what was going on with him. “you seam troubled?” Max spoke up from the shadows, his brows furrowed in concern. “It’s nothing, I just got into a argument with my father earlier.” “I hope nothing serious?” “No.... it’s not that.” She bit her lip twisting her legs, debating wether or not to tell him. She didn’t want to sound crazy. “Well, then what is it?” He asked confused. “You see...” 

When she had finished explaining herself, explaining her confusion and her shock and this ... strange feeling in her chest she had felt her face flushed. She sat down on the small little leather covered stool used for long shifts. “Can you believe that?” She laughed softly shaking her head “A vampire, he must have gotten hold of Sam’s little comic books and he’s trying to scare me.” She laughed. “And what he is? A vampire. Would that be so crazy?” He asked, his look was confusing. It looked as if he had been worried and amused at the same moment. Lucy laughed lightly hitting his arm standing, she walked out from behind the counter “oh don’t say that!” She cried playfully. “I don’t need you messing with me too.” She sighed softly. “But... if I’m not?” He added coming around to meet her. “That you genuinely believe in such things? What are they hanging out with Bigfoot?” She quipped her brow raised, arm rested against the counter propping herself up. “No actually, Bigfoot is a myth.”he answered. She scoffed rolling her eyes a smirk forming at her lips. Yes

They had went back into the break room, a rectangular room with a fan, a fridge and coffee maker and a billboard covered in scattered notes and photos. She sat on one of the couches her arms crossed but her face her soft, generally good natured expression. “I still don’t believe you.” She hummed softly completely unbelieving of what the man had told her. Vampires, all of them. How ridiculous! Maybe she wasn’t the crazy one after all... how this was all going so well. “If i showed you, you would not like to see me again Lucy I-I-I don’t want that to happen I really don’t..” he explained rubbing the back of his neck. “You really think I would turn away so quickly?” She sighed holding her forehead, letting him go on explaining himself. She really didn’t believe much of it but she liked him, she wanted this to continue. “It’s not a flattering look, not to many I know.” He chuckled weakly, hands in his lap sitting beside her. He explained his loneliness, how he had stubbled across the boys fresh and dumb from to many run ins with the sun. How he had welcomed them in and they must stick together as the undead often do, how he would look after them - in a sense. Those above watch those below as those below do the little things for those above. They had fabricated a story together, when things became more social and over the years the town again began to prosper growing in size and people who had known the boys in life began to pass away. A family. That was there little story, it wasn’t lying not completely after all they were close. Max took up his name as it sounded much more ‘American.’ Which the boys thought he sorely needed. He had his home separate, as times changed he bought the one on the cliff just a short way away from the cave.. issues issues issues. It was so easy for someone to go in there , someone who could easily kill his boys - if they were discovered known as what they were. There is someone every century. And there was no one of good influence, Max was far from it he had explained how- how he had seen Lucy with children, with that boy the first night. Oh how he had fallen for her, how she would fit so perfectly within their little family. Maybe then it wouldn’t be a story. Your boys ... and mine. “Perfect.” Lucy sat there in stunned silence unsure how to respond her tongue felt limp in her mouth and strange. The story could not be true as vampires were not real things, yet the way he spoke on the years on his life and there’s was so genuine! The inflection in his voice the soft look in his eyes the seriousness to his sound. Daytime protector, family, vampires! All of it swirled in her mind. “So that means ... David is...” “yes.” “And I dated a-“ “yes...” “and you are a...” “yes Lucy yes..” she paused biting her lip again sinking into the seat. If this was insanity? Yet what if it was real... she hasn’t thought of that what if it was real? What would she think then? She shot up her face soft and serious “show me.”

-

Dinner was late. They had waited long enough for Lucy, Grandpa had decided to take over everything. Steak. Nothing can go wrong with that, frankly he was not wrong. Sam helped in the kitchen working on some sort of sides, really he just dumped some fries on a tray and stuck them in the oven. Grandpa came back in from outside wiping his hands off on the cloth against his shoulder “Ten minutes, how long you got.” “We should match Grandpa.” “Good good.” The old man sat down at the table taking a sip of his drink. “I’ve been meaning to ask... why all the garlic?” Sam started shifting on his feet but he could see he had struck a chord. “Why not?! Garlic bread, garlic toast, Italian!” The old man laughed shaking his head, clearly hiding something. “It is a large amount isn’t it...” The blond raised his brows at this and gestured about the kitchen to the masses hanging about occasionally as if decoration, he felt as if he was at a Italian place. “Ok! So it is.” Grandpa came up the counter resting himself against it. “Santa Carla is a different place , sometimes Garlic is important...” he knew didn’t he. He could see him skipping around the question giving that unclear adult answer that they always do. He knew didn’t he, he knew about vampires... he was going to kill Micheal!! Sam’s face pales and his body lurches forward as grandpa slaps him on the back “Chip up, dinner in five.” He shook his head leaving the room again. 

Dinner was silent for the most part, all of them staring down to their plates forking the food around silently. Micheal however had not, he ate as if he was neglected it was like he was not even breathing. Oh, right, he wasn’t. “Slow down boy your going to choke yourself!” The old man cried out with a laugh, almost pride that anyone could eat that quickly. Micheal washed it down with a quick swig of the Coke wiping his mouth with his hand “sorry... hungry.” “Hungry! It’s like you haven’t eaten in days.” He paused looking the teen up and down semi speculating. Micheal did look different yet he looked like himself for the most part, his skin was a tad paler and his eyes almost had this film over them they shined in any light, his nails were long and delicate. Not to mention his style changes, the whole leather jacket- the earring! That got Sam so mad, he teased him non stop for his own then it’s all ‘ohhhh look at me I’m a bad boy now’. “Yea Micheal, control yourself.” Sam spoke though his teeth kicking his brother beneath the table. No ow, no loud protest just a simple , chill. “Watch it.” Hissed from his older brother. Sam swallowed and went back to picking at his fries, he had never been afraid of Micheal before- never seriously. Yea maybe when they were fighting or he touched his brothers things and was chased though the house but it was never genuine - never for more then a moment. This? This scared him. The almost- indifference to his jab it.. it was unnatural, unusual for him. “So. Was one of you going to say it, or not I’ll i?” Grandpa placed his silverware down on the plate and crossed his arms looking between the boys, sweat running from their brows they shared a knowing look. Micheal swallowed and spoke up “LOOK- how was I supposed to know what the hell it was?!” He held his hands at his chest. “Micheal!” Sam yelled. “What?! He’s- he’s gotta know at sometime Sammy and I’d rather it be from me then somethin’ I did or-“ Micheal paused looking to their grandfather who was holding the bridge of his nose. “Ya think I couldn’t tell on my own?” He laughed. LAUGHED. So he wasn’t going to kill Micheal? “You didn’t exactly hide it well..” the boys looked to each other completely dumbfounded. Grandpa stood bringing his plate over to the sink still chuckling his shoulders lurching “... your not going- going to uhh tell Mom are you?” Micheal sputtered his fingers gripping the table , slumped down in his seat. “No. I’m not going to tell your mother...” he sighed deeply. “That’s something she’s going to have to figure out on her own, I tried to explain to her the possibility earlier with old David but.” “Did I mention David? How do you-“ “not important. I am just not going to tell her.” He made his way back over slapping his palms on the table “rules. I have a couple. I don’t want to see a single dead person near this house nor drop of blood on my furniture, ya got that?” Micheal swallowed leaning back further his eyes wandering to all the garlic and the ... sharp... pointed... wooden things. “Very.” “Good.” Grandpa laid his hand on his shoulder before shuffling off into the next room. “Sam, your on dishes.” Sam swallowed, like this weight off his shoulders “I- Ruh-right!” He smiled shakily with a thumbs up. 

Sam sat on his bed legs crossed hands running though his hair, a wrench had been thrown in their plans. “Ok... so grandpa knows, probably should have seen earlier the guys like- a complete creep but..” Sam mumbled , Micheal paced the floor trying to figure out how he is to survive in this house. “So wait... if he always knew.. why didn’t he do anything before? He coulda helped!” He squeaked in this mixture of confusion and anger, his hands flexing at this. “And the garlic... the garlic didn’t do anything.” He laughed under his breath, maybe because it was just in the air- no they had Italian last week and he was fine. Weird. “Ok so the garlic thing is a myth... I’m going to have to ask around on that..” “ask around?” Micheal scoffed stopping for a moment glancing to his brother. “I know some professionals!” He cried. “And how’d that work out?” “Bite me!” 

Micheal laid on the bedroom floor hands on his chest staring to the ceiling, Sam glancing down at him. “So... how is this going to work. We talked but we need a strategy or something. Or a written agreement! A contract that you will not eat me!” Sam blurted out adding, laying on his stomach on the bed looking down to his brother, Nanook making eyes across the room to his brother. Just about to bite his hand again. “I’m not going to eat you...” Micheal spoke gently, his eyes softened at this, the idea that his brother would think that of him. “I just need to be sure!” Sam squeaked rolling over onto his back staring up to the ceiling. “Maybe we can make up a lie... like allergic to the sun, or schoolwork!” “You tried that in third grade...” “it almost worked!” Micheal scoffed rolling his eyes laying on his side his head propped up by his arm. “I’m serious Sammy. I don’t know how we could ever work this out with Ma.. I can’t Just... tell her!” “I have to go to school and you don’t that’s just a bunch a..” “Sam!” Sam jolted upright running his fingers down his face “alright alright.. I’m just saying no tv and now you don’t even have to go to school, it’s a load of Bull. Not good... though because.. “ he made fang gestures with his fingers. “But.. it’s principle.” He digressed. “We come up with a illness... and then maybe, collage comes around or a job and oh hey bye.. or something..” “it doesn’t work.:. Nothing is going to.” Micheal lamented sitting upright, as he did Nanook went wild barking and growling his hair up on end snapping. “Oh hush up..” he hissed- genuinely a full on predator like hiss. “Christ!” Sam yelled scooting himself back against the wall, unsure wether to be impressed or terrified. This whole week really. The Husky hadn’t stopped, except it’s attention was not to Micheal but instead the window- a full on hand appeared pressed against the glass. It taped against the pane, Sam screamed and Micheal jumped in surprise shuffling over to it “ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Sam screeched as the window slid up and open. Oh yes, invite vampires, into his room why don’t cha?! A head poked up, it was the small blond one, he grinned “Hi Micheal.” He chuckled , shifting upright to meet at eye level, a bit shorter. “Wh-what are you doing here- are you.” He craned his neck trying to see if the others had been with him. He came alone. “I came to see if you were busy.” He hummed, he sounded so amused with everything. “And you came alone this time? I’ve never seen a single one of you desperate..” Micheal trailed off. Marko shifted rubbing under his nose. “Well... I won’t be alone if you come with me, will i?” He laughed. Micheal made a shrug a slight smirk to his lips “and I will come with you?” “Aw cmonnnn Micheal. Don’t be like that, we’re friends aren’t we~.” The little one teased, his eyes shifted meeting Sam. His eyes go wide, manic with excitement, he waved and watched the boy flinch , he snickered shaking his head. “We are friends.” Micheal agreed. This was the first time he had admitted openly to considering himself friends with them, he had hoped them to feel the same. They had. “Good! And we have what you need... if that’s a incentive besides us..” he added, his brow raised in speculation just in case Micheal wasn’t as friendly as he let them believe. “What am I supposed to tell mom!” Sam added - from under his sheets. “ tell her the truth.... I went out with friends.” He smirked and disappeared though the window.

The following day Sam had found himself an excuse to go to the comic shop, he had to walk... Micheal could no longer give him a ride. He realized that now, he was beginning to appreciate his brothers free taxi service on the back of his red Honda. Mid day in the blazing Californian sun he had made it into the boardwalk, quickly using a small bit of his comic money on one of those Slushee’s where it’s mainly ice and sugar. The comic shop had came into his view again, it was a simple open stall store the sunlight flooding in though making little use for the florescent bulbs. The smoke nearly choked the young Emerson as he stepped inside, the fan whirring in the corner clanging against itself as he browsed. The brothers were leaned against the counter crowded around a few of the new releases before they stoked the shelves pushing at each other slightly to get a better glance, they didn’t speak but they grunted. Was it twin telepathy? We’re they twins? Maybe... they looked close enough in age. Allan glanced up and over towards Sam resting against his brother “you take care of it?” He called his brows raised in interest, Edgar just scowled.... could that kid smile? “I uhh.. I think we got it figured out.” Sam mumbled thumbing though the Batman’s. “What’s that supposed to mean..” Edgar inquired staring the kid up and down with skepticism, he did not look to be turned... he was also out in the sun so there is that issue. “I’m trying to figure it out guys ok- I don’t know how I’m going to do this. I’m the!” He lowered his voice “I’m the one who’s brothers a god damn blood sucker!” He snapped trying to keep his voice down. Edgar took a breath breaking away from his brother coming over to Sam “so he is... has he killed?” “Maybe?! I don’t know- he’s gone practically all night after dinner.” Sam admitted his face pale with worry, he knew that if he didn’t kill his brother- they would. “God...” Edgar grunted. He was unsure if he purposefully made his voice sound deeper, more rough and army like or if it was genuine. 

“Sam, this isn’t a game.. you can’t just keep creatures like that in your own home..”Allan spoke, his voice was softer he was clearly more sympathetic towards the situation. “There’s only a matter of time before it’ll go after you.” Edgar added. “Don’t you guys think I know that! He’s my brother!! Stop acting like it would be so easy for one of you to kill the other, you know it wouldn’t be.” The brothers paused looking to one another, they always spoke on such a situation arising between them and if it would happen. They always told themselves, swore even that they would kill the other and save them- but if it was brought up in reality it would not be nearly as easy. “Alright... fair.” Allan nodded silently rubbing under his nose, Edgar remained unnaturally silent. “But your going to need something to protect yourself. It’s not going to be so easy living with one of them.. have you tried garlic?” He added. Sam nodded “it’s all over Grandpa’s place and Micheal doesnt seam effected by it at all.” Edgar paused wide eyed “well fuck.” He smacked his leg stepping away. For years they had been using it for methods, they had been cooking their own meals for the longest time and a lot of it was garlic based. In a , if I go down we all go down mentality. They had read so much, had so many things prepared just in case and yet garlic was a lie. Garlic. Of all things. Sam paused biting his lip leaning into the slushee and sipping it hard sitting down on the steps down out of the shop “any other ideas?”

-

The boys were never big on Max’s plan. They never had much trust for anyone past themselves and the idea of collecting this large brood this ‘family’ was not something they wanted to amuse. They did what he asked, there wasn’t much a choice they could have, though Micheal at the least... he was something else to all of them. Marko hasn’t see David make a look like that to anyone in years, not even to star for however long that little fling has lasted. Micheal brought upon this look, this shine in David he hadn’t seen in so long now it was good for him to have a win. Was Micheal worth it? Was he worth the nights locked inside a home ‘yes ma’am , no ma’am , I think so ma’am.’ Or listening to advice, being told what they can and cannot do where they can and cannot go. He hated that idea, was Micheal worth it? Was the look - that spark in David worth it? He had left again for his home, for his family - he didn’t see them anyway... why go home? Marko picked at his teeth as they rode back towards the bluff , he let the wind wipe his mind clean of smug little mr.goody two shoes (they’d change him yet.) They parked along the tree line hiding their bikes in the brush “Paul.” “Yea?” He rushed the taller blond jumping onto him without a word “Carry me”. He cried clinging onto the others back. “Right.” Paul laughed simply shifting the other into a better position. The two screamed and went wild in the middle of the night, Paul taking this as a opportunity to run making a bad dash back to the cave. David chucked his hands shoved in his pockets walking shortly behind, Dwayne actually taking time to secure his bike before sprinting after them making it a point to make David uneasy. “Now your just trying...” he scoffed. 

Music blared from the broken , glorious ‘rock box’ propped up against the fountain Paul standing legs spread smoking between whipping his head around. Dwayne was busy messing with his skateboard, he liked the thing - small, risky, he was busy redoing the bottom of it the decal was beginning to curl. Occasionally a song lyric would escape him. David sat crooked in the wheelchair staring up to the art dangling from the ceiling , occasionally mumbling along to songs , specifically what he dreamed the ‘good parts.’ “Are we grabbing Micheal tomorrow.” Marko questioned half in and out of his little corner lying on his stomach resewing patches onto his jacket. Considering glitter. Glam rock exists! Glitter is good! “Why wouldn’t we.” Paul warbled between a laugh jumping off of the fountain and back on again, it was as if he had forgotten what he said as he was instantly back to what he was at before. “Oh idunno just...been after em all week. Give him space.” He shrugged biting off a bit of extra thread glancing between the others catching David’s ice like stare “I’m just saying... don’t crowd him. Take it easy...” he elongated the end of his sentence making a gesture. “Watch it.” David spat without looking down from the ceiling. “I don’t hate the guy. I love messing with him...” he admitted grabbing a sip of beer in the middle of his sentence sitting upright and crossing his legs “but It’s been awhile since... just us.” He mumbled shaking his head. Marko reached behind tying his hair upright more so, almost placing his hair in a bit higher of a Ponytail, it kept everything out of the way. “Your going to be used to it. He’s taken, he’s one of us Marko... won’t be to long till he stays here.” David added, shifting over to catch a glimpse. Marko turned his head to the side with a wicked grin “oh I know your just dying for that but I like the extra leg room. He cackled shaking his head. David growled from his corner this deep, animalistic like snarl sitting himself back in a more upright position “If I think he is a good fit I think he’s a good fit.” He asserted. “That’s not the only thing you think he’s good at...” Paul blurted from the corner , his little power step rock block giggling under his breath. “Hey! No ganging up, Dwayne help me a little here”. He glanced over to the Burnet “Like you two are much to talk about any of that.. keep your noses out of it. He’s cranky.” Dwayne pouted softly, playing it up.”hey- I mean we know but like... hey!” Paul huffed glaring over towards the skater. “Unbelievable.” David scoffed and smacked his arms down at his sides. Micheal Micheal Micheal, what would sweet young little Micheal think of all of this? Their conversations, their fighting; their music and lives. Would he protest? Would he scream and turn again, would he yell or join in? Oh how Marko wished he would join in, the sooner he would come the better. The sooner the conversation is not about him and him alone.


	3. The vanishing woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star never had a habit for sticking around for long. She left home, she left the girls and now the guys, she left. She wasn’t sure why - places where she felt home, where she felt this sense of belonging she’d leave. This time she was sure she made the right choice... maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way though it starts to deteriorate. Be prepared.

Summer, 1983 

The scent of Funnel cakes and other deep fried food wafted though the sticky summer night air, the lights from the games and the rides shining like a beacon along the coast. The chatter of young teens , the games noises and the shops music all blended together into this manic lingering symphony to waiting ears. The energy was electric you could feel it on your skin, hair sticking up on end along your arms this rapid beating rising in your chest excitement , joy , adventure. Santa Carla boardwalk, the place to be. A young woman walks along the edge her feet weaving as she walked one foot then the other , the world her tightrope and her feet bare. Did she loose her shoes? Where had they gone? Is she well? Those words blended away by the overwhelming noise of astonishment “Woahhhh dude.” Some kid slapped the other, their attention turning to follow this young goddess. Gorgeous. Stunning. Smoking. Babe. Dynamite. All these compliments, these passing comments seamed to engulf her and yet she paid no mind, her eyes pass to the young boys ogling after her- 16 at the least. She flashed them a flirtatious smile her eyes sparkling in the carnival lights, she whipped her hair and continued walking but her eyes had said it all. 𝐹𝑜𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑤. These teens practically tripped over one another scampering like rats to follow after this mystery woman this absolutely smokin’ babe, pushing their way though the crowds to catch a glimpse of her skirts. Her anklets and bracelets clanged together in a soft little jingle this hypnotic song of a charmer who had found her snakes. She slipped into a alleyway between a few of the stalls a damp , dark and narrow place that would twist and Wind its way. Until finally she stopped, pressing herself against one of the walls looking to them almost shocked “I didn’t think you’d come..” she spoke softly her voice a kittens purr. The taller one made half of a laugh wiping under his nose “we surprise you?” He laughed walking closer to her, she shifted against the wall teasing her hair tossed lightly over one of her shoulders. “No.” She replied simply. “Oh?” The shorter cocked his head to the side crossing his arms. “But do you know how you can?” She asked glancing to the taller with the eyes of a doe. She slowly swiped her hair behind her back, her shirt shifted slightly lower as she came closer whispering in his ear. Her voice crashed and lapped like a calming ocean this strange sense rushing over the taller brute. “Ohhhh you?” He grinned , one of a shark. The young woman found herself slammed a against the wall, biting her lip to hide the sudden flash of pain doing her greatest to act though it. “Well?” She croaked out. The smaller one smirked his face just as grimy as the other his expressions twisted in this disgusting sense of longing. There was a sound distantly, this low roar like rumble of motorcycles across the wooden ground the lights flooding into the skinny space “Yo Asshole! Watch ya fuckin’ lights where do you think your going!” The smaller one snapped shielding his eyes from the headlights. The girl gasped , this soft noise of shock almost fear as she twisted beneath the taller her hand loosened from his grasp. The taller turned towards the lights, when he turned back she was gone. Vanished into the dark. “AY!” He screamed his voice bellowed. The lights shut off leaving the two plunged into the darkness stumbling around like idiots “WHATS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!” One of them screeched their voice so high it was almost a little girl. The noise came closer the soft metal jingle that came along with boots, spurs, “We gonna have a problem here boys?” A new voice, male. Just as calm and hypnotic as hers had been, though malicious. Chuckles erupted from behind the voice, there was more of them?! “Not if you get out of my way..” the taller gruffed digging in his pockets for a lighter. “We don’t want that do we? Marko, light.” The voice hummed softly and a small flame came from behind the voice. The small one froze in place , the flame danced in the night air creating these horrible shadows across the Gang’s faces they almost didn’t look human. The shorter turns towards the taller, he was gone! “Bitch!” The smaller hissed between his teeth edging backwards his eyes turned back to the gang, the leader bared his fangs “Boo.” The light went out. 

The leader’s hand extended out into the dark his face was dotted with stubble and this soft sort of expression “We’re leavin’ Star.” David said. Her hand grasped at his out of the darkness standing with this excited sort of grin “that was quick..” she added, as they walked back to the bikes David had wrapped his arm around her shoulder “Fast food.” He smirked, the group shared a laugh mounting their bikes stars arms wrapped tightly around his waist. When they ride it is something indescribable all she can do is scream out in this excitement. Santa Carla , what a place. The group pulled up parking outside of this Burger place, Star swung her legs around still sitting watching the others shift and dismount Marko making his way inside , Paul followed. “Fast food.” Star echoed with a small bit of a laugh, playing with her curls brow raised at the cheesy situation. “Clever.” She snarked. “What, trying to hard?” David hummed leaned against the bike lighting a joint between his lips. “A bit...” she hummed squishing her shoulders leaning over. He turns to meet her glancing up “I’m tryin’ to be clever..” her arms wrap around his shoulders “uh huh. Well-“ “heads up!” Paul yelled from the doorway hawking a wrapped sandwich over to the pair. “Shit!” Star hissed letting go and leaning back to catch it “Fuckin’ serious?” David hissed. “What bad timing? You’ve been grabbing all night.” The tall blond snickered tossing the other to David and then Dwayne, Marko followed out with drinks making it a complete point to carry the cans all in his arms. The point was made to hand them out individually and not Chuck a full can of Coke directly at ones face- it’s the best part ,that you see anyway. “Thank you, see , Manners.” David nodded towards Marko cracking open the can. “I don’t have manners”. Marko protested sparking up a debate between the boys. “Bullshit!” One of them yelled, and there off. Typical behavior, she had been with them for a time now ever since that night. She had found herself roped into their madness, their little teenage rebellion - this Gang, their cycles and earrings ... the leather. She found they were different, at first she could have speculated Maybe Queers? Wasn’t completely wrong no, but they were different different. Like her... no worse , full, Vampires. Such a different bunch and all end up the same - claiming difference to find herself in a different cycle of normality. No not at Nuclear poster of the perfect Children, no sweet little short haired baby boys who are home by nine but the same. The same in that little ever changes, Fun every night, sleeping every day it’s fun but all the same. A cycle ... just as where she had been before , it starts out fun but then you can see the patterns, you can predict behavior and soon actions. She feared in the back of her mind it would all be the same- if she took a bite and sealed her fate she would be stuck in a loop. “Not manners , nice but I haven’t heard a single Please ” Star spoke, adding herself into the conversation like nothing had happened. “See!” Star laughed and turned her attention down to the burger, it filled her yes but she still felt that emptiness. It was growing. The empty spot in her stomach had always been there, since years ago and it still grew now. The others had urged her, poked at her to get her to stop it to feed into such desires ‘your not getting any younger...’ ‘Stop living in such pain, it will stop if you let it.’ She still refused, she still fought against it with every fiber of her being and she wasn’t sure why, she had seen it before she had seen the others. They would go out at night and return with some young people, by the morning the only sign of who they brought would be ripped clothing and these red- then of corse on the boardwalk the- she lurched. “Woaaah someone ate , you good.” Paul added over from his spot , tossing the can into the trash. He missed. “Fine..” she spoke between her teeth. “ let’s go then, late anyway.” Marko added staring up picking at his glove with his teeth his eyes on the sky. It was still dark out but one can tell when the sun is soon to rise , first the stars begin to fade and the light shines in these soft purples and pinks. Soon your a complete goner. “Yea.”Dwayne agreed gesturing his head towards the road. Off again. 

She had a space of her own, they had been kind enough to grant her that a portion of the lobby to go to her things. Star sunk under the netting and the curtains toying with her hair still playing with a curl looking off biting her lip. She would do this to deal with the feeling, to deal with her thoughts she wasn’t going to control herself for long. “Your not helping yourself.” Dwayne added, she turned startled finding himself standing in the corner his arms crossed under his bare chest. “I can try can’t I...” she snapped softly looking down to her lap, she knew this already. “Your only hurting yourself you know? It does no good... I’ve seen it.” He added his eyes staring to her directly. He had seen it tried before the slow deterioration and the build up “Eventually. You will snap, and it will be worse. So much worse then you can imagine it now... whatever ‘horrors’ you see...” he chuckled. “Worse.” “Are you trying to be a Dick? Or are you actually trying to help.” She scoffed standing up. “I’m telling you how it is Star, no one else is going to do that.” He stated bluntly looking her up and down again. He still didn’t get it, what David had seen in her, why she sticks around. He was always against strangers, even after a few years. He always intended to be polite , he just never quite understood women. “No one likes to be clear because no one was clear to us. Extending the favor of fear, I guess. ” He sat beside her on the bed, she slowly lowered herself beside him. “Right...” she squeaked running her hands down her face. She had still been holding on, still clinging and she was unsure why. She lied to herself, she knew why, if she did this if she was to kill she would completely seal herself lock herself. She would be stuck in one location, one time herself and her friends forever unchanging the same thing over and over again. She could leave, she could go anywhere yet the others could not, locked do to whoever sired them “it will be fine.” “Will it?”she mumbled leaning against the male’s shoulder shutting her eyes. “When it comes to it , Take it easyyyyy.” He hummed, she half choked on a laugh “don’t start talking like that.” 

There wasn’t much of it she remembered, things were blurry the lights of the rides blinding her a bit- she heard a cry more a weak minuscule little Yelp. She saw red. So much red. Her mind was blank, throbbing unclearly as she crouched herself knees burying into the sand, the taste against her tongue the warmth of it. She’s screaming now. Has she done it?! She tried so hard and yet did she snap- are people watching her? Crowed - crowed around her she can make out the guys the boys faces appear out of the twilight. Something in them she hadn’t seen before. Regret. “What... what is it?” She panted glancing up to them. She hated them. This look on their faces this regret and pity ... it made them human again in her eyes she hated it- why. Why now of all times after all they had done in front of her appear the most human?! She glanced down and screamed , this unholy wail escaped her. It was a child! “Is it breathing?! Is it alive is- did - YOU” she screeched her words jumbling together. “Did i-“ she screamed out again she could feel arms wrap around her lifting her out of the sand pulling her away from the child she thrashed like a mad woman, unaware of how her face- her hands had changed. “C-ca-can ... anyone - help him.” She sobbed, her eyeliner streaking rosy cheeks. Paul struggled to keep her calm in his arms, holding her tightly as he could his face twisted into one of - pity- how much worse she felt in that. “Hey... hey...” he called his voice was so soft, something she’s heard from him before. He was always so kind to her. “I-I-I-“ she sputtered. “Calm down..” he pleaded softly to her his blue eyes wide with a soft concern. How much he cared, his eyes cast to the child’s again and back to her, in a complete disbelief. They never went for children, there was no need and no purpose... children were undeserving of such a fate or mistreatment. They had a soft spot for children, they were once... long ago now, still are in a sense , unable to grow from where they were so many years ago. To mature. “I- oh god I killed him didnt i.” She sobbed into the tall blond’s shoulder, his arms rubbing her back trying. “You do not know that...” he spoke so gently with her. Dwayne and David found themselves hovering over the child, who still bled out against the sand soaking it in to a horrible color. They were mumbling to each other something she couldn’t understand, David as stone faced as he tried to be held a expression of worry. She wasn’t sure for who. For the child? For the boys? Surely her actions tonight would have called attention to them... they would be found out. Dwayne did as well, he was hard for her to read but she could see him take the boy in his arms, yes it was a little boy. Speaking softly and giving the child something... something strange. Star lurched again “OH!” She cried all to knowing burying her head again into the blond. She had damned a child. Laddie. 

-

Summer , 1987

It was later then normal, the boys were usually back by now. Star set the child to bed , as she tended to letting him rest early he was always so full of energy. Where were they? It was one of those visits wasn’t it? Occasionally the boys would leave all night, which was not unusual as there were times they liked to leave her and laddie be. On separate occasions they would not tell her where only that they paid a visit... someone they knew, some higher up - some guardian. Max. He ran the video store , in his mid 40s and dressed very main stream he was almost on the edge of nerdy. He was something to them , a guardian? A parent? A boss? Star didn’t know the nature of their visits, sometimes they were good other times bad but one thing was a constant. David always came back in a horrible mood. He was short tempered as it is, whatever Max had said to him tonight was particularly bad. “David?” She asked softly from her corner gripping the fabric that separated her from the rest.... from them. “I wouldn’t try it, Daddy’s angry.” Marko smirked , this cruel giggle ending his sentence. She scoffed “now is not the time , what is it?” Her hand to her hip her brows raised, everyday she seamed more and more like a mother to the boy it drove the smaller blond “ask him yourself, but uhh..” Marko wiped under his nose, a pigeon on his other arm. “He’s REALLY not in the mood.” He said. “You are no help.” “My pleasure.” Stair flipped him off as she went down the small steps and made her way over to David. He sat there brooding in his hair, one of the old wheelchairs , staring out into space like he was trying to mentally communicate with the mural. “ David...” she spoke softly trying to place a hand to her shoulder, his arm latched out and grabbed it. “What.” His voice sent chills down her spine. She pursed her lips “I just want you to talk to me...” “you made it pretty damn clear you don’t want me to Star.” Her eyes widen “us has nothing to do with this.” she gestured Between the two of them, scolding. “I just want to be nice is that so hard to understand? Is it?” She sighed sitting I front of him her hands pressed to her skirt. David sighed running his fingers though his hair “new plan’s comin’ ... I just got to know if you can do it.” She paused “do what...” “you won’t like it.”

-

Max. Oh how smug that bastard was. He liked him, he really did, he was grateful sure for all the guy had done for them taking them under his wing and all that. He didn’t need to and he did and David gives credit where it’s do. Yet over the years he became obsessive almost, with this grand sorted idea of Family. Family. David twisted at the subject even now, Hazed dreams of a cramped little house and a smiling woman and then static. The streets. The boys. The cramped little house was more a dream then a memory to him, no the boys were memory, living like this was memory. Family, was he and the boys not enough for Max? We’re they not enough? He got so heated , so terribly heated he could remember screaming , he started with the comments and the sarcasm before it erupted into more. He didn’t blame Max , not completely... he and the boys only came around when he needed something- why not have someone more personal eh?! His gloved hand forms into a fist as he quickly slams it into his leg keeping himself from screaming out, not only did the smug Dick want to form this little Coven no no! The boys were going to do it. It would be all them. See, there was some fresh blood coming to town , perfect candidates. 𝐄𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧. The name struck his chest even now as he sat alone in the dark, Emerson. The name rattled around in his skull he knew it well, Lucy. She was the mother now, oh she was all she tried so hard to Rebel and run away from- for all her talks of flowers and stars she was wild that one. He remembers her laugh, and that smile she was almost a push over if he couldn’t coax her into acting more on her own, she was the mother know, she was the one with responsibility and boys of her own. Oh how he had asked Max to reconsider to find some new ideas, but no... they sounded good, to good to be true and he wanted to see with his own eyes, tomorrow. That’s when they’d be in town, they were to look for the boys - invite them in. He didn’t like it, none of them did really but they sold themselves on it for Max’s sake, it would be easier on everyone wouldn’t it? He liked the man, he did, love in some strange way... just not as he did the boys. David joined them soon after wiping his eyes hanging beside them “you good?” Dwayne asked with a small ripple of concern , his eyes still shut. He did not even have to look at him. Fuck. “Yea.” David stifled his response. “Yea..” the other echoed. 

The sun lowered in the sky casting a colorful shadow across the California sky, as the sun disappeared the lights grew. Neon flashed out of every store front, the carnival style lights blinked off the rides and the game stalls and the stadium like lights over the stage. Crowds already half gathered for the bands, every night had a unbelievable line up the bands kept the tourists and the tourists money kept the bands and the place running. The boys walked along the boardwalk watching the games and people walking , couples hooked into one another and families hurrying past the odd. “There.” David gestured up the small hill towards the line where the shops met the games, a tall Burnett stood by a short blond child. “Alright Ma I’ll watch him..” the tall whined , the shorter bumping against him. David went completely silent watching then teen, his lips parted barely watching. “I mean it Micheal, I’m trusting you boys.” The older woman asserted blocked by her car but he had recognized her voice in a instant, though a bit off now. Lucy. Micheal was tall and well built, he had a strong jaw and a curious face his hair this sort of dark brown mop that hung just at his shoulders “we know.” He sighed shifting and his hips went to the side. The boys clamored to his side practically crawling over one another to see him to see the one they had to bag , this Micheal “him.” David asserted still eying the teen up and down. He was in a sweater holding himself like the entire situation made himself uncomfortable “Cmon.” He mumbled to his brother after his mother had left wrapping his arm around the boys shoulder and shaking him slightly. “Him?” the boys were confused by this, he was nothing special really. Just a average kid who’s little brother was dumped into his lap on a night that was going to be his. Nothing new. “Yes.” David snapped turning around, his hand reached out to stars arm pulling her closer. She looked shaken, confused for a moment like she was pulled from a dream. She had been staring to Micheal in the same way. “Now star...” “uh... yes.” She spoke gently snapping her mind out of it. “Do you think you can get this one... our Micheal?” He smirked softly his eyes wandering off past her , if he could just get another view. “Just pull him in, that’s all we need- his attention. He has to SEE us.” He gestured to the other boys, who snickered now with excitement they loved to mess with the good ones. “That’s it.” He stated his brows high a soft look, resting almost. Star looked to him and then out again towards the stores and the sound of music “just see you.” “Just see us.” Star bit her lip and nodded “I can get him..” “good.” He let go with a weary smile. “We are trusting you Star..” “I know.” She sighed softly trying to reciprocate a smile. She had been so different... “Cmon laddie, we’re goin’ to the concert.” She grinned, Her hips swayed as they moved her hair flowing and her bangles would move together in wonderful noise. “Alright!” Laddie shouted vibrating with excitement. They both disappeared into the crowd. 

-

She isn’t sure what she saw in him. Something better then herself, an escape maybe, he seamed to good to be true this perfect figure. Yet she used him, she used him ... that’s all she is able to do. Is to use, and to lure and to attract doom to anyone around her. So she left, she ran as soon as she was able... as soon as Micheal had looked her in the eyes, she could smell it against his lips. Blood. They had gotten to him, he had fed - he was not hers to keep. She had seen the way David looked at him , she had only ever seen that softness herself before... any of this drama was put to stage. He was gone, so was she really, both lost drowning in the idea that was Micheal. They had one. He is fully apart of them now something she could never quite bring herself to do she could never push herself over that edge and be trapped. Don’t let them corrupt him, god if you are even listening to someone like her- don’t let him change- not completely. She ran. All she ever does. Sitting on some bus with laddie asleep in her lap headed to nowhere really. Just away. Star cannot bring herself to stay now that he is there with them, it is what David wanted, what Max had wanted. Why Max? What did he have to do with Micheal? Was it just a trick? Some lie made up to fool her? They never told her the truth, she wasn’t let into their little ring, to have things stated out right or some semblance of reasoning. This is why she is leaving, clear her head yes that’s all. “Star..” laddie mumbled she glanced down to the child. “Yea laddie what is it?” She asked sweetly moving the hair from his face. “Where are we going...? Where are the others?” He spoke softly his face filled with a sudden mix of fear and confusion. We’re they left?! Abandoned?! “There home laddie... we’re just...going away for a little while is all, think of it as vacation.” She smiled weakly. “Vacation.” “Mhm.” Laddie curled back in her lap closing his eyes “I had that dream again...” 

Micheal was gone. He was cut off to her, he had stepped over the line between lives and had been pulled along into the dark. He had made that choice to lunge at the chance, he couldn’t hold on any longer to find strength without the taste. Oh the taste she could feel on her tongue now, it’s warmth engulfing her with this gentle familiarity. No. NO! She squirmed holding herself tightly, she wasn’t failing herself now and here. She had worked to hard to fall into that life ... that unlike. She could not, she had laddie to care for .. the poor boy. She shouldn’t have dragged him with her, yet she trusted herself more then the others. Over the years they had not laid a finger to her, nor the boy no matter how they acted or sneered they never laid a hand on her. Never in a violent manner. She feared them as she has seen what lies behind pretty faces and makeup, what is behind hairspray and weed and jewelry. She has seen the face of death and back again, it mortified her to think hers could, would- be like that. Beauty stripped to this ... this appearance. It had been a month since she had left, it had not faired well... she could always handle herself always ask and convince. She was always good at that. Setting up a small bit of work for herself, but she saw how it got to Laddie. He could no longer stay up all night, ride rides and eat all the junk he wanted and toy with his brothers. He started getting so serious watching outside the broken back car window. “I’m back.” She stated softly, knocking against the sides. The windows had been covered by sheets and pillows scattered across the cushions and bottom. They shared a little knock. “Can I come in?” She hummed pulling at the door, locked. “I dunno... can you?” His voice hummed smugly from inside. Star grunted rolling her eyes slightly amused “well.... I guess this slurpee is all mine then...”the door immediately sprang open. “Uhuh.” She grinned handing the sugary beverage over to the boy, bouncing already. “Thanks star.” He beamed. Star laughed softly leaning forward flicking on the radio , she flipped back her arm wrapped around the boy now snuggled against her chest. ‘🎵 If I go, there will be trouble  
And if I stay it will be double  
So come on and let me know’ the pair turned to one another and sang along “should I stay or should I go?” They erupted into giggles. That was her question wasn’t it? To stay or go, she glanced over to the boy again, the Cherry mix a mess dribbling from his chin the Neon red liquid. 

She did not sleep that morning, no matter how hard her body willed her, her limbs became heavy she melted into the cars seats. Star’s eyes remained open her eyes staring out , the back of the front seat her universe and roadmap. She had nothing left to fight against, her largest concern remained laddie and maybe if she would just- simply keep him away from people. Make him strong as she had to be to stay from blood. Aging works differently, even as a half vampire the process slows you greatly she still appeared 19 and at the prime of her life, laddie still looked like that little boy from that night on that beach. That innocent little 11 year old boy. No vein cut by your lips , no life drained by your touch and you will age still... you will grow. She could do that much for the boy now, she could not bring herself to kill Dwayne, no matter how hard she tried. All star would see is his eyes, hazed and confused staring down to her with this bewilderment and betrayal. She could handle taking a life, the blood and terror... but it would be the look to fill those eyes she could not bare it. To be done by her own hands?! The sun had set again, she felt her limbs release her muscles flex in the moonlight. “Star... your making that face again..” laddie yawned his stretching limbs sprang out in a spider like manner slapping her across the face. “Ack!” She cried as her head was knocked back into the front seat. “I- sorry!” The boy yelped hiding a laugh. Star rubbed the back of her head, her curls cushioned her landing just enough “... how would you feel about leaving? Going someplace?” Again that weak smile the boy had known her for flashed across her lips. “Where?” “Home.”

-

It had been a month since Micheal had joined them and Star had left it seams they had traded one for the other. They both had this strange sense of moral high ground when it came to killing, so against it so appalled and then they do themselves. Then he sees them, bloodied in the dirt, they satisfied expressions unlike any he has seen, he didn’t understand it. Why do deny your nature and complain and defend your morals only to fall, Micheal was easier. It was funny how quickly he changed his tune when they again took him feed, when he learned the nature of the kinds of people they went after. Scum. They are never missed, not a lot of people come searching for them either barely publicized ... except the occasional cop of corse but those were personal. Dwayne had grown to like the male, he never was one for trusting but he had however grown to the Burnet. The group walked the boardwalk in silence, without concern as all that kept them away was now gone. The guard, the surf nazi’s , god how they hated rival gangs- see they think themselves older then a bunch of kids, think themselves smarter. Never are. “Your missing it.” He laughed tossing another of the cans towards Marko, who’s already been though three. “I’m no good.” Micheal held up his hands at his chest , marveling at the group spray paint. “To much of a two shoes for art?!” Marko barked with mock offense, climbing practically over Paul to stand on his shoulders. The two wobbled as the other continued to paint “think of it as enhancement, you’ve had fun before didn’t you?”Dwayne pointed out “This is illegal...” “and what wasn’t?!” They laughed. 

They returned back to the cave clamoring inside, his eyes drew immediately towards Star. She had stood there as if she had not left in the middle of the night “well... I was not expecting this.” David laughed cooly, one of his strained chuckles. “I thought you were itching to get away?” He added. “I was, but it showed me..” she stiffened watching him circle her, her chest puffed and shoulders bad. “It showed me I was wrong..” she blurted with a sigh. “What changed your mind?” “I couldn’t be alone...” she admitted turning to him, her deep eyes stared to Micheal. Blank and teary in this sort of disbelief looking him over , checking for scratches or some sort of change. His skin was paler, his eyes more sunken... it looked that he had added eyeliner even, the boys must have helped him. Yet, he looked happy. That was the strangest to her. “Micheal.” “Star- I thought you left... I didn’t get to say nothin’...” he squeaked in amazement and this sense of sadness. Dwayne could just plainly tell that something had happened between the boy of them and had said notbing, Paul quickly rushed to the small boy “hey man, been awhile... got anything cool.” They fist bumped “Nah boring.” The boy shrugged and shifted trying to imitate body language. Paul laughed grinning from ear to ear looking around as if no one else could see. “She’s a little runaway.” Marko huffed resting his head on David’s shoulder looking to her from behind the other. “That is not my point..” she glared. That is how she had came to them at first, she had ran away and that was all she had told them. She is away from home, she had been for a long time. “Marko, be cool.” David sighed his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “You can’t just come crawling back Star, you hurt us.” He made a small pout of his face. Dwayne scoffed rolling his eyes “ don’t let his act fool you. Genuine upset.” Dwayne laughed hard looking between the three, he dodged a shoe. 

“Why return at all? You didn’t like staying here. You always made such a point about it not being permanent...” Dwayne had approached her in the late morning hours, when the others were winding off highs. Star bit her lip staring to her lap “I... I ..” she rang her hands staring off. “I don’t know... I always thought, I had grown into hatred... or some sort of distaste. Being away? I couldn’t handle It..” “no.” “What can I say you grew on me...” she smiled softly hitting his chest. “Secret softie.” She chuckled shaking her head. “This is the first real place... I’ve felt a connection since-“ she paused staring out. Dwayne leaned forward practically gaping , looking for some small crumb of her past he may get to understand. Then again he and the boys were never large on explaining theirs. “My friends a long time ago.” She sighed wiping under her eyes dabbing and the corners. “That I’ve felt a sense of-“ “family.” “Exactly. How-“ Dwayne sighed crossing his arms over his chest leaning against the wax coated dresser “we really aren’t as basic as you think Star... it’s deeper.” “If you really think I haven’t seen-“ “not that!” He spoke quickly. “Just..” he held the bridge of his nose staring down. “We all found each other in unlikely ways, when we needed one another most. That extends to you.” Star smiled softly “thank you.”   
“However tell anyone I talked to you like this and your dead. Got it?” Dwayne stood up staring to her with the most dead pan seriousness, she blinked taken aback yet wildly amused “ok ok. Softie..” she purred. “I mean it!” He pointed to her walking out. Star couldn’t help herself from concealing her laugh into a pillow. The boys were never much for the more sappy things, seeing the occasional soft moment from any of them was something else. She had returned and that shadow, that veil seamed to have lifted off of her. Home. Family. 

-

It had changed since she had left them, the boys seamed more routy then usual without her to keep them under some sense of control. Or attempt to. They seamed to have fully embraced Micheal into their group welcoming him without the ridicule and torment they had first put him under. He seamed... apart of them, he acted so much like them now- staying out so late and yet he didn’t come back with them. Every night she would ask, just wanting the chance ... that he may stay. No. Family, they say. He still has one unlike the rest of them, a good one, a strong one. She liked to imagine that, she longed to , the idea was to great. They spoke to her more all the same, Max - his plan was all coming together all of them soon together. David would be pissy, the boys would be anxious and one word guided them all. Soon. It was happening, what David had told her about so long ago now- why he got so angry... all the time. The idea of forced family, yet... he was getting Micheal out of it. Micheal stayed. Micheal would stay if it was all of them. That was it wasn’t it? Why he was so calm, why he would not grumble or stare that he smiled his eyes shining with this amazement watching this stupid pretty boy. She felt the same, being a part of some huge scheme almost seamed worth it. To have all of them, to finally understand or push down whatever she had been feeling.


	4. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family. That is the point of it all isn’t it? Family, love , togetherness. All the sweet little things you’ll find in your hallmark card. Things get settled and everyone starts to become used to one another, everyone has a place and Star is going to find hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This MAY be the final chapter of this fic. It’s been fun , but it was WAY to many characters to write for I may have bit off a bit more then I can chew. I’m so glad that people did enjoy.

Your boys.... and mine. That’s what Max had said , it’s what he had always wanted, the idea of it had always been enamored with it. America had always been pushing the idea, the traditional family became more a use of propaganda then a true statement but he stuck with it. He still recalls when he first told the boys of his idea, the idea of a mother, more siblings. They had always been under the impression they had played family for a cover, for a lie - Max could always pull them out of trouble pulling the adoptive father card. Cops were always so sympathetic to his plight, this rather nerdy and awkward looking man with this pleading and tired look in his eyes, they could do nothing else but help him. The boys begrudgingly went along with his plans, they had little choice in the matter but now look at them. One big happy family. Lucy had agreed, agreed for what she did not know, she was someone more watchful, more helpful for the boys. Someone who could always be there as he worked in the store and would still give her pay, without lifting a finger. That was certainly generous, though the idea of the boys in her lap was plain trouble- hers were enough as it is. Now vampire children?! How ever to deal with These teens she didn’t know. She would start with one of her ‘mom talks’ Lucy had set Sam down on the living room couch and asked Micheal to invite the boys over. Just for a chat is all. Luckily the boys had not turned Sam yet, they deemed 15... sorry 16 in a few days- to young. Sam sat on the couch, Nanook taking up the rest of the space his head rested on the boys lap, Micheal the arm chair. The other boys sat around the floor and coffee table and back of the couch, Sam squirmed at the Curly one being so close to him- right behind him. His skin was cold and he had this mischievous glimmer in his eyes he refused to trust. “Hi Sam” Marko snickered with a small wave, swinging his legs round now sitting on the couches back. Sam shivered and stared off. “Is that everyone? Micheal?” “ yes Ma.” Lucy clapped her hands together “ok good.” She smiled warmly. “Now... we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other and I thought I should lay down some ground rules , hm?” She looked around for any responses, raised hands. The vampires shared a look between one another, a smirk chuckling slightly. Was she for real? Ok so maybe not as she had planned. “I don’t want to uh, hinder the fun of ... whatever it is you do. So I only have two things... just please don’t do any of your...” it still was a shock and sickness to say such things “feeding, in the home or near it... and please, sleep at a reasonable hour your grow- youn- your boys.” Amazing save. David chuckled coldly fixing his gloves “ I don’t think that will be anything to worry about Lucy.” It was still such a shock to her to hear that voice again, she took a breath and forced a smile. “Good. If you boys want anything from the kitchen ask Sam, he’s been around it more then his brother.” She cast a look to Micheal headed to the stairs. “Goodnight.” “Goodnight.” The group replied to her in unison. 

“You boys heard her rules, now hear mine.” Grandpa Emerson emerged from the Extra room out of nowhere. “I see a single fang in this house I will not hesitate on a single one a ya!” He spat , holding some sharp antler of his latest masterpiece, his eyes cast to Micheal. “That includes you son.” His tone went soft. He was his grandson after all, it would hurt to do but he will what he must for those living relatives. Grandpa proceeded to  
Pull a full on demonstration of everything sharp in the house and his finishing touch of a Spray bottle of holy water. David slowly got flashbacks to the ‘have my daughter home at 9’ speeches he had to sit though with a loaded rifle in the mans lap. Not fun. Micheal felt his chest and coughed “we get the point..” he mumbled. “Good.” The old man muttered backing into his room once again “good..” he had his eyes on them until the door completely shut. Paul laid on his back on the floor running his fingers though the braided Native rug his pale blue eyes searching the home from upside down. “You got weird relatives man...” he laughed. “Protective.” Dwayne added. “Yea well... my grandpa is right. He would totally kick your ass if he needed to.” Sam squeaked as Dwayne snapped his head towards him. “No one. Beats me in a fight little man.” He stated, without room to argue. “ you’ve never met my grandpa.” “ and you’ve never seen him fight.” Marko added, Sam jumped having forgotten he was back there. The boys laugh again, they can hear his heart racing so tiny and so fast. “... ok yea..” Sam sighed, picturing some huge smack down in his mind like one of those fights in his comics. Paul sat up right, pulling himself up and onto his knees he sniffed the air, his brows furrow and he tries again. Dedicated as a hunting dog, he reached and grabbed at a half hidden lump in Sams shirt “Dude, is that garlic?” He asked with a small half contained chuckle trying to stay serious. “Yea, why? It burn or somethin’” “I like this kid.” Paul grinned laughing, garlic was actually quite good if done right- it’s large amounts they are unable to handle(despite this he ate the unlimited garlic bread in  
A Italian place-). He reached over wiping his hand off on David’s jacket, the bleach blond glared sneering in return “are you kidding  
Me?” “Oops!” He lunged at the other. 

Halloween night in Santa Carla. How to describe such a massive event , the boardwalk is booming with locals, tourists everyone. Decorations abound , fake cobwebs and cheap masks, haunted houses pop up and the stall owners play Halloween like music. (If one can stand monster mash constantly.) the frog brothers typically go all out in a very anti vamp display, stakes and fake blood everywhere. Their parents don’t mind they are asleep anyway. As for Max all the screens light up in the latest horror movies they had gotten in, Maria makes it a point to have slashers front and center even a cut out of Micheal Myers in the dark back corner. Halloween was the greatest for the boys , slipping in and out of parties and alleyways foods , fucks and fun it was everything. It was the first year they had Micheal with them and they had intended to show off. The group prowled the boardwalk, Sam along with them for the purpose of the food and rides none of that vampire stuff. “No way! Bears!” Laddie yelled from his perch on Dwayne’s shoulder practically bouncing. Gummy bears were a defiant favorite of the boy, the burnet glanced up with a slight smirk “alright , but do you know how to eat em?” Dwayne mused. “Head first?” “Damn right.” They fist bump and quickly head off after the sugar, two down. The group continues, the others will lag behind , as they move Sam feels his stomach drop passing by the comic store- he can practically feel the eyes of Edgar and Alan jab into him. “Hide me!” He choked, rushing between David and Micheal using the overcoat as a cloak. “Watch it..” David huffed. It was to late, they had seen him and their trap was set. “Shit..” Sam mumbled dropping his coat and making his way over “home by 10:30!” Micheal yelled with a bit of a laugh. Sam moved into the shop and the two surrounded him shoving a crucifix in his face “What is this - the exorcist?!” He yelled in surprise holding his hands at his chest. “Your hanging with suspected bloodsuckers, we need to make sure your still one of us.” Edgar grunted in his usual deep voice. “You think anyone out at night is a vampire Edgar..” Sam rolled his eyes. “Touch the cross Sam.” Alan added from behind. “Ok ok Jeez... “ Sam huffed reaching his fingers out touching the little silver jesus. “Ahhh oh no!” He yelled out in dramatics with his usual horrible sarcastic acting. The boys seam to jump alert for a moment before they realize he is toying, they share a look. “Ok... your clear... for now..” Edgar huffs crossing his arms over his chest. “Now start talking.”

Micheal had never experienced Halloween like this; the parties and the boardwalk in such a state. Back in Arizona , his Halloween’s were spent following Sam around the local streets half the night and the rest half asleep on the couch with a bowl of candy with some B movie horror on. This? Oh this was SO much better. He had no idea what he took(bad habit) but he liked it, the boys swirled around him all blending into one another. Paul around his shoulder dragging him along “ ??????? Mikey! Rock onnn! “ he couldn’t hear half of what he said, then the whooping started again. The group sat under the arcade leaning over the railing or sitting on it looking out at the beach, littered with more bonfires then even the summer season “It’s getting late, we better split.” Star spoke up from behind, holding the hand of a very sugar high laddie who was practically bouncing. “Awww cmon..” “buzzkill.” “Lameee” sprang from the others. David leaned back “you sure?” “Yes I’m sure, it happens every year... there hits a point where you boys get rough and I don’t want laddie tangled up in all that.” She asserted. “Aww Star do we have to go...” he sighed; there was still so many hours of the night left. “I’ll let you choose any movie to watch..” she hummed. “Alright!” The Emerson’s were kind enough to let her and laddie take the extra bedroom, neither of them were a full vampire yet and Lucy Insisted that a cave was not a good place for a young boy: “say goodnight laddie.” “Bye!” He smirked with a small laugh running off. She sighed and chased after the hyperactive little boy. “What does she mean rough?” Micheal asked his head turned to the side, his head pounded still from whatever that was earlier. The boys share a knowing look, David smiles brightly wrapping his arm around Michaels shoulder “you’ll see, what do you say we do first?” He asked looking around for suggestions. The moment this is asked Pauls face lights up like it’s Christmas, this was the one night of the year they could do it. He started to chant “coaster , coaster , coaster!” He started low his voice growing, Dwayne soon joined him and later Marko. COASTER COASTER COASTER. The group quickly got up and started moving towards the ride, bedazzled with Orange and black “whats so special about the coaster now that wasn’t before? “ Micheal mumbled “you’ll see.” Marko laughed as they got in line; the boys rode the rides a million other times before Micheal could not understand what the huge deal was. The line felt like an eternity , a see of teens out late at night ready to ride one of the major rides of the boardwalk soon enough it was there turn. The boys got on and started laughing hard as they went up the first hill “Guys I’m serious, Marko?!” Micheal squeaked turning to the short blond, he usually knew what was going on. Marko grinned “Alright.” He hummed, jimmying his thumb nail into the little mechanism that kept them strapped in. “Oh god!” He yelled loudly, sure to be heard by the others in the cart. Causing a sudden panic though all of them, the first hill came and he shot himself backwards out of the car - literally flying out as they dipped down. He screamed of corse. A panic spread though the entire cart, genuine screams of terror as at the next hill Paul followed then Dwayne, then David. Micheal was slow to catch up and then he realized , a smirk grew on his face “holy shit guys..”He snarked hiding a laugh. “Cmon Micheal!” David yelled from somewhere. “Oh what the hell- AAHHHHH” Micheal followed suit in the  
Same stupid trick, meeting the others above the ride. Mid air. He laughed hard burying his face into David’s shoulder “how did- how  
Do we get away with that?!” He asked amazed. “Halloween man, people will believe anything’s a stunt from a performer.” Paul laughed “that was sick, you nailed the girly scream.” Paul passed him the joint with a beaming smile, they were making someone fun out of Micheal yet.

Micheal was still not the greatest at flying, he was off and he wobbled and faltered at times but David supported him. Just as he had that night on the bridge... he caught him didn’t he. He wasn’t sure how to feel about David, on one hand he was fun and cool and mysterious but on the other he was such a arrogant smug bastard! Star seamed to distance herself, she would still kiss his cheek and talk to him about her night but that was it. So there goes his girlfriend he guessed, maybe she was just scared, as scared as he had been as a half vamp trapped in two worlds unsure how to be. David. Stupidly good looking but such a pain in the ass.. that was David, his stomach twisted.. he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Should he confront Sam? Ask him, he seams more at peace with himself then he would ever be. “Aw dude!” Dwayne yelled with a sense of shock yet also impressed, Michael’s foot had shot straight though one of the rails of the coaster, iy splintered and snapped in half. “Oh he fucking broke it!” Marko yelled. “No... no it’s not broken, partly wounded.” “It’s a ride Paul-“ “we can fix it- Home Depot has wood.” “Oh shit.” Of all the places for his night to go, Home Depot was not one he had expected. Racing flat bed carts down never ending isles, riding like royalty snatching  
The little paint color samples and something about painting the cave ‘tatooine sunset’. Micheal Pushed the flatbed, Marko laid lounged across it staring to the ceiling as they moved. “Someone drag Paul from the lights.. he’s like a fuckin’ moth were here for the wood, babe!” He called from his little lounge cupping his hands over his face. Paul snapped out of it “right- right where’s David?” “Hes still locked in the shower.” Dwayne added. “All of you are hopeless.” Micheal groaned. They jail breaked David “I swear I will kill all of you just try that again..” “ma’am calm down.” Marko snickered and got smacked across the back of the head. He hissed in response. I wood was easy to find, harder to carry, they found the smallest board they could loading it onto the thing and made a charge out of the store. If you make a noise loud enough everyone will stare but be distracted enough to not even go after you. They made it out the store and into the parking lot, freedom, fresh night air and - headlights. Lucy jumped from her mom van hands on her hips “boys!” She didn’t remotely think she would need to include nothing illegal on her list but Apparently so.

-

Summer , 1988.

Nearly a full year. Yet eventually the life was adapted to, Lucy had come to the fact that she was to tackle a group of teenage vampires... including her own son. A frustrating war of the mind, she pushed for some semblance of control, a gentle push in the right direction is what she had called it. It became so obviously clear to her that Max had never put his foot down with them, he never sat them down and would explain his requests or things as simple as ‘no, do not break the tilt a whirl for fun. Or accidentally. Just Don’t break things.’ There was a greater issue , more then the lack of parenting it was , these boys had been teens for so long. Stuck in a old body that does not grow, that does not change; they cannot develop past where they had been.. a permanent teenage mentality. The constant angst, the petty behavior and unreasonable anger that could not just fade away with time, she had sympathized with this. The boys were actually quite kind, Paul liked to help out when he could switching between calling her Lucy and Mrs. E. Sometimes there was a ‘mama’ thrown in there but she is sure it is used in the Hip context of today’s youth and their slang. Even David, she never thought she would see him again that night she left, hitchhiking out to Berkeley. He did not cast her bitter looks and be petty like many of her prior exes and thank god he was nothing like her ex husband. She had managed to whip Max into shape as well; parenting is NOT a one person job and she was not about to have more children dumped on her without  
A supportive and HELPFUL partner. After awhile he started to understand and treat the boys better, not to mention he was such a romantic and she adored all the flowers. Micheal hurried down the stairs practically flinging himself from the banister, he had become accustomed to his powers over time. More reckless which is just as he feared, but there was new life in him. He seamed, excited again. “Careful!” She stressed softly from the doorway, a kitchen towel slung over her shoulder. “I am , I am.” He sighed; running his fingers though his dark brown curls. “Bed made?” “Yes.” “Teeth brushed?” “Yes..” “clothing NOT on the floor?” “Ma-“ “Micheal I mean it..” she gave him the motherly eye. Sunset is when he woke, sometimes a little later when they were mid way though dinner. He slept like the dead... well literally. Her father had blacked out his room for him, so there was no possible way sunlight would be getting though during the day while he slept. He was still her baby fangs or otherwise “and your staying for dinner tonight.” She added popping back into the kitchen. “But mom!” “No butts young man, family. Tonight is for family.” She asserted stirring the soup she had on the stove top. He was a boy of the night now and she had very little time as it was she needed more then a ‘goodnight mom’ and a ‘morning mom’. It would get better, but he was young and excited she knew that. “Alright, family.” Micheal agreed flopping his hands at his sides coming into the kitchen. “Sammy, WHAT are you doing?” He questioned coming around to the table, scraps of magazine and paper littered across it. “It’s a collage! It’s called art Micheal, I know you haven’t heard of it.” The young blond hummed. “Cmhere..” Micheal droned lightly knocking his brothers head catching it under his arm.

“Uno!” “Bullshit!” Sam smacked his cards down onto the pile a stack of pure blue and red cards, Marko snickered holding his head up on his hand. “Go again? Anyone?” He looked between Sam and Paul. The agreed to go again , he was a whiz at uno and it go on Paul’s nerves considering he cheats and still cannot beat him. If you had asked Sam a year ago if he ever would have allowed vampires into his house, or family he would have called you a freak. A nutcase. A maniac. Vampires aren’t real; and horror is lame anyway all it is is boobs and blood. He was never into either. Now nearly 17 he is playing cards with two of them, having a bunch in this newfound addition to the family. He had gotten a cool radio for Christmas, they had it on in the background to the best rock channel in California. The vampires weren’t that bad, Paul was busy rockin’ and moving his head to Mötley Crüe and Marko was laid across the floor picking though his cards. Neither of them were terrible, annoying at times but they were fun with good music choices and they’d always bring him cool stuff from the boardwalk. He never questioned the legality of how they had gotten them, he learned the hard way not to ask. “So when’s school start again?” Marko hummed placing a yellow six down on the stack. “In a month, I still don’t want to go... people are so weird here.” Yellow two. “Is weird bad?” “If I’m being asked about my teeth it is.” Sam shivered still picturing it in his head. At school and anywhere else but home the frog brothers were his primary friends... which did not exactly put him on the ‘cool list’. Not to mention the frequent checks that he was still no vampiro, he was getting close in age to where they had turned Micheal. “ and you still like these dweebs?” “Well when they aren’t checking constantly that I’m not going to kill them they are .... kinda cool.” Sam shrugged a bit embarrassed and called out at this. In truth the brothers were complete dorks who got their information from comics, Rambo and their god : Chuck Norris. “And besides... they don’t eat people!” “Touché , uno.” “Wha- KIDDING ME.” Paul turned his attention back to the game to find he had lost, again. Marko smirked laughing “I’m to quick..” Paul quacked laughing “yea, ‘quick’.” He scoffed rolling his eyes. “You both, are completely cheaters. He is just going off your moves.” Sam pointed out between them snatching up the pack. Paul paused staring out into space pulling a joint from his hair “damn your right..” he hissed lighting the thing. “Ah! Ah! Not in the room.” Sam clapped at them getting them to stand and move towards the door “not in the room! Get!” The boys clung up against each other “alright mom!” The snapped with a laugh. Sam groaned rolling his eyes. 

“I want to figure myself out, on my own.” Star stated proudly standing in front of Lucy, her hands clasped together her cheeks red. Lucy blinked a soft and supportive smile on her face patting the spot beside her on the sofa the two of them watching the sun set from the porch. “What do you mean?” She asked softly, not assertive simply curious. Star took one of her curls twirling it around her finger “ I want to... explore life, I want to know what’s out there.” She breathed with a soft smile looking blissfully into the distance. “Before I... tie myself, completely to anyone I want to.” She shook her head. “Feel the wind in your hair and the songs in your heart , the grass beneath your feet and truly experience life.” Lucy finished the sentence for her her hands out in front of her narrating her words like a epic. “Exactly that!” Star gasped turning over to face the older woman grinning like a idiot. “How did you know?” Lucy winked “well I was quite a wild child back in my day too you know.” She blushed. “And did you find it? What you were looking for.” “Oh I think I did.” She smiled warmly seeing a bit of herself in the wild eyed young woman before her. “I think it’s a great idea Star If it’s what you really want.” She grasped her hands in her own. “I think... I think it is.” “Just remember to settle things here first... and, do call us! Visit to.” “ of corse.” Star stood up and hurried back into the house, her bangles jangled against her wrists and bare feet. It did Lucy good to have a little Star child around, she was going to miss that girl. She may yet come around, as for Lucy in the end she had returned home. 

“It won’t be Forever.” She quickly reminded watching their faces shift with confusion. “You come back, only to leave.” David stated simply his legs crossed. “You just don’t make sense star..” he shook his head, smirking in  
Vague amusement. Star smiled softly “I never want to.” She twirled one of her curls around her fingers again. “So... it’s self discovery thing... your not going to dye your hair and name your kids something weird are you?” Micheal begged, begged. There was a horrible truth he keeps hidden but it haunts him during the day... his name is legally moonbeam. He was lucky enough to have a completely normal middle name which he has been fighting to get made his first. He did not want this curse inflicted on anymore children. “I’m not going to Micheal..” she hummed giggling under her breath. “It’s just for a few Years I want to.. I want to know who I am... separate from everyone else.” She  
Explained slowly. “Separate..” Micheal whispered under his breath looking off to the side. “What about laddie?” Star bit her lip staring to her feet watching them shift “I already explained it to him... he’s taking it better then I thought.” She sighed, Star adored that boy. She loved him like he was her own little brother, she kept him close and cared for him and would keep any harm or trouble from befalling him. “I’m not sure... not a lot him. I want... I want him to have a chance with his family.” She looked to David her eyes doe like brimming with tears. She watched his face twist, melt into this sympathy for the boy- she knew how was about families and how they should be helped. “He - he remembers them. His parents, his dog.. he does I just need to get him to see they aren’t dreams.” She blubbered. David sighed gently “Star... even if we can find these people; he’s still so young... he can’t control himself. Without you or the boys...” he shook his head. “Whos to say he won’t eat their dog? Or his parents?” “Don’t you get like that..” she shook her hand standing up, trembling. “Dont you dare. Deny this boy what.. what he knows is real. Just by risks!” “Star..” “laddie- I know laddie he’s better then...” “Star.” Micheal added frowning gently. “David is right..” how it hurt him to say that. “WHEN we find them, even then. I’ve seen what he did to Sammy’s bed...” Star blinked “what?” Micheal stopped biting his tongue. Laddie had scarcely been in sams room, he shared the guest room with star. “Nevermind... just.. little mans a maniac you have to plan his future, so that he can have one..” he gave a half meant laugh. “Even then it’s to late..” “ the blood.” She mouthed. “A little longer, for laddie. Till we have this.. sorted properly.” She nodded firmly, determined to save that little boy if she could not herself. No it was far to late for her. 

-

Marko stepped down from behind the curtains his pigeon resting softly on his shoulder burying its neck into his golden ringlets. Laddie was sleeping, the boys had taken shifts since Star had left on her journey of ‘self discovery’ all caring for the boy. Marko would never admit it out loud but he quite liked the kid when he wasn’t screaming his ear off. “She’s gone... but what about Micheal.” He sat down on the curve of the fountain facing David, watching  
His face lost in thought in the firelight. “What about em?” David questioned. “Well... If she flew the coop whos to say Micheal won’t... she took... mmm few years?” He added his brow raised gently scratching the birds feathers as he spoke. David’s brows meet “what are you getting at, Marko?” “Tell him David.” He stated flatly placing the plump street bird in his lap. “Maybe he won’t run, he’s not like those others.” “Shut it..” “I’m serious, If you want him.. if you Love-“ he smirked at this “go after your lover boy David. Waiting never got you anywhere...” David growled under his breath “I am going to eat that thing why do you keep it around.” He stood waving at the pigeon. The small blond’s grip got tighter around the bird “leave Jasper out of this..” he pouted. “Then leave your nose out of my love life..” he snarled storming off. The other was right, and he knew this... he’d return a few hours later level headed and apologize. “Don’t worry about me. This is about you.” The small blond sighed emptying out an ash tray into one of their barrels. “You owe me.” He gestured, watching as he walked, it was around the time Micheal would return. “Big time you hear me?” 

Micheal sat on the rocks Outside of the cave overlooking the ocean, the waves slapping against the sides. His eyes watching the waves come in and out, Star had left... she was all that he had came towards in the first place. Now gone. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel for her , this gorgeous woman of mystery who never was clear with him and yet her intentions were pure. This is what she always wanted wasn’t it? She wanted an escape, she wanted his help and he had went and damned himself joined the group. He became the same as the others in her eyes he was sure of it “Micheal.” He glanced up. “What is it?” David smirked coming beside him his hands in his pockets a cigarette hanging between his lips. “your brooding Micheal.” He scoffed softly shaking his head “is that a problem?” He raised a brow. “No, but it will not get you far.” He sat beside the other his legs extended out , he took a drag. “Dont waste your time thinking about it. She’s never clear.” he chuckled lightly shaking his head. “Oh yea, and you are.” Micheal rolled his eyes again with a laugh. “I never lied to you Micheal.” David spoke plainly, watching him with these gentle eyes. He always seamed so different from when they were out in public. “Just, withheld a little bit of the truth is all.” He hummed smugly. Micheal shook his head “ it’s just... Star, I dunno.. there’s something about her man.. she..” he shook his head smirking. “You want the truth Micheal? You didn’t just come across her at the concert, she was there for you to notice her.” Micheal paused wide eyes staring out into waves. “Then she felt for you... whatever after that was out of the idea. She did genuinely feel for you.” Micheal held up his hand “I’m sorry can we go back to the first part?!” He squeaked. David sighed with a smile “you think all of life is up to chance Micheal?” He turned to fully face him. He paused taking a breath running his fingers though his curls, shaking - so this was all a plan? It went so  
Well... the boys and him and Sam. One happy family. Of vampires! “Seriously.. from  
The moment.” David laughed taking another drag from his cigarette, Micheal shook his hand turning into a first his knuckles white. He reached over and pushed David straight in his face tackling him and pinning him to the rock. He hovered over the other breathing heavily “what is it you want from me?!” David paused exhaling a puff of smoke in the others face his cheeks a pale red, a grin across his pale face. “I don’t want anything of you Micheal, what is it you want?” He purred. 

-

David, David made him feel a million different things he had yet to understand before last night. Micheal laid in bed his arm tossed over his eyes , groaning under his breath his head pounded. “Cmon buddy, time to get up. 6:00.” Sam knocked on the door. “.... go away Sammy.” He hissed beneath the covers turning over. “I’d love to Micheal I really would but you see it’s dinner, and if you don’t come down for dinner that’s going to reflect on me.” He held his hand to his chest. “Five minutes...” “two.” “Three.” “Fine.” Family dinner was Lucy’s one thing, it was her only real request. A good meal , everyone together and BEHAVED as they ate talking and understanding one another, something you could find on tv. Typically everyone put on a nice face, David would smile politely as Paul passed him a blunt underneath the table, Marko and Dwayne were practically locked in a game of footsie and Sam would make offhand jabs at Micheal in his reports on the day. How he is so stricken with the burden of schoolwork and his dear brother Micheal has none! Tonight was takeout night, Chinese seamed to be the universal favorite. Eating food was to both humor Lucy and that ... well it tasted great. Laddie slowly slipped a chunk of beef off of his fork onto the floor for Nanook, he was a much kinder and fluffier dog then Thorn. Thorn was mean. Dwayne swatted his arm “dont, he’ll eat you.” He chuckled. The boys eyes went the size of dinner plates grasping his neck. “I’m kidding.” The boy swats the other back with a small scoff. “Wasn’t scared” “you were.” “Nuh uh!” The two bickered playfully at their end of the dinning room table. “ so, Micheal.” Max spoke between chews of his meal, making it a explicit point to show off his skills by using chopsticks. David got it from somewhere. “I never seam to be able to talk to you, funny isn’t it?” Max laughed, the polite awkward chuckle. “Funny...” Micheal trailed looking off to the side forking his rice. He never quite got the taste for it back after last year, the image of maggots would flash back into his brains and he’d squirm in his seat. He could hear the boys snicker as he watched it like the food would bite him. Assholes. Max’s facial expression shifts “Is everything alright? I hope I didn’t upset you?” He asked. “No. Just, thinking..” “all good things I hope?” “Wouldn’t you?” He snaps. “Micheal!” Lucy yelled softly from her place bringing her wine back to her lips. Micheal stares back down to his place focusing on a egg roll. “No it’s quite alright, he is young and if we don’t let the youth speak their mind they will grow to hate us.” Max casts a glance towards his boys, who give a unreadable expression in return. Micheal scoffed laughing lightly taking a heavy swig from his coke, he never quite liked Max, there was something about him. How he was so awkward and kind and seamed to have it all together yet at the same time there was this underlying need. This need to look impressive, to show up with fancy things and cultural knowledge or to spout complete bullshit from a parenting point- clearly not following a single word himself. He was the last little kink, the last little bump before everything was perfect in Max’s eyes. Micheal had taken well to the boys, a little to well, yet he could not bring himself to fully accept him. To understand where he was coming from, it was so simple. He saw though it. He’s not perfect. Even now, living the perfect little lie Micheal could not just let it be. He could not let good things he could he? After all this; is practically handed to him on a silver platter. “Speak my mind..” Micheal echoed looking back up to Max the can hovering by his lips. In the glint of the mans glasses he could see it, fighting and bloodshed the room washes in red. Faces distorted into their more monstrous take ‘𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐨 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐋𝐮𝐜𝐲,' The Burnett bit down on the aluminum being sucked back into the room, licking his teeth he sucked in a breath. “Nothing... I’m- sorry.” He held his hands up at his chest. “You don’t need to apologize Micheal. But the sentiment is appreciated.” Max smiled, it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He knew. “See, everyone can get along just fine.” Lucy sighed wishfully. ‘Perfect’. That was the word. Perfect.


End file.
